Shame on Me
by Herumea
Summary: Une jeune fille, Loaw, déménage à Amoris. Elle va faire la connaissance de ses camarades, qu'elle détestera, mais ses sentiments risquent de changer, qu'elle le veuille ou non. /\Glauque à souhait/\
1. Chapter 1

Les résumés et moi, c'est la guerre. Courage, donc. Je sais que vous pouvez le faire. Je vous aime! Vraiment! Si vous me lisez (enfin pas moi, mon texte) !

Donc Rating K+, je sais pas trop trop y a des moments bien moches, mais je pense que c'est pas la peine d'aller jusqu'au T, non? Vous me direz.

C'est ma première fic de toute éternité (quatre ans d'écriture, fallait bien que j'essaie). Je me sens niaise avec mes espèces d'indications scéniques à la noix, mais bon... Alors, pour, un peu, le code : en gras les chansons (vous auriez trouvé tous seuls) et les tirades de... l'individu mystère \o/ (c'est pas un lol, c'est un bonhomme), en /texte/ c'est les pensées sur le moment, et je crois que c'est tout, si vous avez des questions allez-y, avec joie, même si c'est pour me demander si ça va, je vous aime tous! Et bah... FIGHT! Lecture!

* * *

><p>Non. Pas possible. Si? Vraiment? Bon, pas le choix.<p>

Je m'appelle Loaw. 14 ans (née un certain 31 décembre, youpi).

J'ai les cheveux longs, blancs, et les yeux rouges/bleu ciel (mélange bizarre qui me donne un regard... Carrément étrange). Eh ouaip, j'suis albinos. Un physique banal mis à part ces détails, je suis pas plus moche ni plus belle que les autres. Bon j'admets que ma « dégénérescence génétique » me rend peut-être un peu plus mignonne... Mais je me fais sûrement des idées après tout. Je fais 1m60. Moi qui rêvais de faire, je sais pas, 1m70, pour pouvoir riposter plus facilement en cas d'ennuis, j'ai déjà fini ma croissance. Alors je compense. J'ai dû économiser pendant trois ans et tanner mes parents pour aller en vacances en Angleterre, tout ça pour... Des New Rock. Ouais, une paire de chaussures. Mais c'est les chaussures les plus classes de l'univers, qu'est-ce que j'y peux? J'les ai méritées, ces godasses. D'habitude, pour les fringues gothiques/punks/métalleuses, ma mère râle pas trop, mais là, quand j'ai flashé dessus dans une boutique de Brighton, et que je lui ai demandé de me les acheter, elle m'a dit « Pas question, c'est trop moche. » donc j'ai dû me les acheter par mes propres moyens. Mon précieux argent de poche que je réservais aux conventions...

Mais je m'égare non? Bon, extérieurement je me plais pas toujours mais intérieurement je me trouve parfaite. Si, si. J'ai un caractère de merde, j'ai jamais réussi à me faire un ami sincère, je suis une geekette otaku rôliste, j'écoute uniquement du Metal et des génériques d'animes, j'aime les trucs glauques mais je supporte ni les films policiers (je dors pas la nuit si j'en regarde un) ni les films d'horreur (jamais essayé, ça vaut mieux je pense). Parce que j'ai peut du noir. Voilà. Oui, j'ai peur du noir. Oui, ça m'empêche de dormir pendant des heures. Oui, j'ai une trentaine de doudous rien que dans mon lit. Et alors?

Capacités spéciales (oui je me prends pour un pokémon) :

-Coup de New Rock dans la tête (ouaip ça fait mal un coup de chaussure gothique ferrée dans la gueule)

-Mépris

-Dessin de Dragons et Dragons/loups-dragons hybrides avec les articulations inversées

Mes parents, moi et ma petite sœur, on avait déménagé. Marre de Paris, marre d'avoir tout à moins de dix minutes de chez soi, c'est vrai c'est tellement plus drôle de devoir marcher une demi-heure rien que pour aller au lycée. Haha. Et dire que les gens avaient arrêté de me regarder bizarrement. Bah, après tout, j'allais peut-être tomber sur un lycée de dingues colorifiés. On peut toujours espérer, nan? Bon, j'admets, je suis contente. J'aimais pas ces blaireaux qui me servaient de camarades, j'aimais pas mes amis.

Ma nouvelle maison est superbe, faut l'avouer. Assez grande, des murs ronds, enfin arrondis, juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'il y ait pas d'araignées. Tout le salon est blanc, avec une belle moquette à poils longs. Et un canapé immense, tellement profond qu'on dirait presque un lit. C'est Lucifer qui va être content. Il va pouvoir mettre des poils partout. Lucifer, c'est mon Terre-Neuve (allez savoir pourquoi, la plupart du temps on l'appelle Bébert). Un énorme chien noir de 87,6 cm au garrot, 78kg, mon meilleur ami, mon frère, mon camarade de cœur, toussa toussa.

La cuisine est verte, bien équipée, la salle de bain est rouge, avec une méga baignoire à remous, la chambre de mes parents (papa, André : 1m95, coupe en brosse noire, baraqué, yeux bleu clair)(maman, Gwendolyn : 1m68, coupe au carré blond vénitien, yeux marrons) est beige, celle de ma sœur (Inès, châtain/rousse, longs en natte, yeux verts) est rose et verte (c'est elle qui a choisi hein), et la mienne...

Bleue ciel pour les murs et le plafond, noire pour la moquette, avec un lit double à gauche, collé au mur, draps Zelda, un bureau au milieu devant la fenêtre avec mon merveilleux ordinateur amélioré il y a peu, je l'ai appelé Goldorak. Sinon, à droite, un grand placard étagères/penderie en chêne clair et deux bibliothèques en bois sombre, remplies à ras bord, on venait de s'installer et j'avais déjà des piles de bouquins par terre. Et des tonnes de posters sur les murs. Star Wars/Lord Of The Rings/animes en tout genres. Mon père entrait dans ma chambre.

Papa : Coucou ma belle! T'as fini?

Loaw : Ouais, en gros. T'as vu, j'ai bien fait de choisir cette moquette, Bébert pourrait devenir chauve dessus que ça se verrait pas.

Papa : Ouais enfin bon, va pas le tondre pour prouver ta théorie hein, pauvre chou. On se fait un pacman familial?

Loaw : Allons-y!

Papa : Eh ben, t'es en forme aujourd'hui. T'as hâte d'être à demain?

Loaw : Je sais pas trop... Je suppose ouais.

Je le suivais dans les escaliers jusqu'au salon. Il alluma la télé, fit quelques réglages, et me passa la manette.

Papa : À toi l'honneur ma fille!

Inès : Eh! Moi aussi je suis ta fille!

Papa : J'ai jamais dit le contraire!

Inès : Oui mais non et puis...

Je les laisse discuter, échange un levage d'yeux au ciel avec ma mère, et démarre la partie. Aussitôt c'est le silence. J'enchaîne les quatre premiers niveaux sans trop de difficultés, ça fait longtemps que je les connais par cœur. Après ça se gâte... Un moment que j'ai pas joué moi... Oublié leurs déplacements... Je me concentre tellement sur le jeu que mes yeux arrêtent de bouger, ils fixent dans le vide vers le milieu de l'écran et mes doigts jouent sans l'aide de mon conscient. Lui, ça fait longtemps que j'ai renoncé à lui confier le boulot. Rien ne vaut les réflexes.

Nous jouons toute la soirée. Mon père gagne, comme toujours, et ma mère râle en perdant. Elle dit que si on la mettait sur un bon Zelda elle perdrait jamais. Elle est comme moi. Vers 22h je monte me coucher, je me dois d'être en forme pour ma première journée de cours... Rien que d'y penser j'ai l'estomac qui fait des loopings (oui, mon estomac à moi n'est relié à rien, il peut bouger autant qu'il veut sans gêner personne). Je programme mon réveil et éteins, anxieuse. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, je m'endors, sans problème. Le stress empêche la peur du noir. À retenir.

Je me réveille sur « For The Sake Of Revenge » de Sonata Arctica.

**Across the sea, I hear you calling me, for the sake of revenge you...**

Je baille et essaie de me lever. Oui, essaie. Un gros truc poilu m'écrase les jambes. Je me redresse du mieux que je peux, attrape l'oreille de Lucifer et lui murmure : « Debout mon Bébert... Si tu te lèves tu auras du saucisson... »

Effet immédiat. Il saute hors de mon lit et se met au garde-à-vous. Je me douche, m'habille avec un haut asymétrique gothique rouge et noir, une jupe à volants noire, des collants à carreaux écossais rouges et noirs, et je descend donner du saucisson à Bébert. Si il obéit toujours, c'est parce qu'il sait que je respecte mes engagements.

Papa : Eh ben dis donc, ce chien aime au moins autant ce truc que toi!

Loaw : Bonjour papa, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir avant de partir! Merci pour cet accueil chaleureux!

Papa : Mais de rien ma fille.

Je m'enfile un verre de jus de citron (cul sec, ça réveille) et je file me brosser les dents et me coiffer. Je regarde l'heure : 7h30, je lis dix minutes et je pars. Je mets mes écouteurs, embrasse mon père, et suis Lucifer (précaution prise par mes parents : ils ont à juste titre peur que je me perde, alors ils ont appris l'itinéraire à mon chien) en écoutant un de mes CD préférés (Unia, Sonata Arctica). Heureusement qu'il fait moche, ça m'aurait gêné de devoir amener une ombrelle le premier jour (pas le droit d'exposer ma peau au soleil hors circonstances exceptionnelles). Je me fais quatre chansons et on arrive au lycée (oui, c'est seulement 20min, pas 1/2h). Sweet Amoris, me voilà. Je fais un gros câlin à mon chien, lui file une rondelle de saucisson et le regarde partir avec son trésor. Maintenant c'est à moi de jouer. La gorge serrée, je rentre dans le bâtiment. Immédiatement, je croise une vieille dame rose. En rose, pardon.

Directrice : Tu es la nouvelle je suppose?

Loaw : Oui madame.

Directrice : Bienvenue au lycée Sweet Amoris! Nous sommes heureux de t'accueillir parmi nous. Pour avoir ton emploi du temps, tu devrais aller voir Nathaniel. Il est dans la salle des délégués.

Loaw : J'y vais de ce pas.

Je respire profondément. Premier contact humain, ok. On va voir si le premier contact camaradien est pareil. Je pousse la porte que la directrice et entre. La seule personne ici c'est un blondinet.

Loaw : Hum... Nathaniel?

Nathaniel : Oui, et toi tu es Loaw, la nouvelle, non?

Loaw : Oui. Je venais te voir pour l'emploi du temps.

Nathaniel : Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Tiens, le voilà. On a cours de maths ensemble là, je t'accompagne?

Loaw : Oui, merci.

Premier contact camaradien réussi. Il m'a l'air un peu strict mais bon, c'est pas comme si j'allais passer tout mon temps avec lui. Je jetais un œil à mon emploi du temps. Oh, 8h/16h, une belle journée qui commence. Je me laissais guider vers la salle de cours, et en entrant Nathaniel me fit signe d'aller voir le professeur.

Prof de maths : Ah, bonjour. Loaw je présume?

Loaw : Exact.

Prof de maths : Parfait parfait. Tu te présente en quelques mots et tu vas t'asseoir, ok?

Loaw : Je n'ai rien à ajouter. Je suis juste Loaw.

Je filais à la place que m'indiquait le professeur. J'étais près de la fenêtre, à côté d'une fille violette, derrière une fille rousse (ben oui, on dit rousse, alors pourquoi pas violette?). Niveau couleurs, je risquais même de passer inaperçue. Tant que le soleil ne sortait pas. Ma voisine m'accueillait d'un sourire chaleureux. Elle n'avait pas eu une seule réaction face à mes yeux, qui faisaient pourtant fuir, ou du moins reculer, la plupart des gens.

La violette : Enchantée, je suis Violette.

Loaw : Idem.

Violette : Tu viens d'où?

Loaw : Paris.

La rousse : Pas très bavarde dis donc.

Loaw : Je préfère rester discrète dans les premières semaines.

La rousse : Bah, t'as raison, surtout avec ce prof là, il a des oreilles bioniques. Iris.

Loaw : Ah, enchantée.

Je me concentrais sur le cours, pour voir où ils en étaient. Bon, ça va, ils venaient de commencer leur chapitre. Je prenais quelques notes sur une feuille, et attendais patiemment la fin de l'heure. Je me levais, et suivais le troupeau à peine réveillé jusqu'à la salle de français. Parfait. Le français, ça c'est mon truc. Je m'installais contre le mur sans fenêtre, au troisième rang. Iris s'asseyait à côté de moi. Devant se plaçaient un garçon rouge et un blanc à pointes noires. Grognon et joyeux.

J'écoutais le prof avec beaucoup d'attention et échangeais quelques mots avec Iris. Une fille bien sympa, pas trop envahissante, qui met à l'aise. Que du bonheur. Quand la sonnerie retentit, je rangeais mes affaires et entendis les deux de devant se disputer.

Le rouge : Nan mais sérieusement, t'as pas plus stupide comme idée? Pourquoi on jouerais pas devant une maternelle tant que t'y es?

Le blanc à pointes noires : Ooooh mais c'est une excellente idée! J'y avais pas pensé! T'es génial Castiel!

Castiel : Mais je vais te...

Le blanc à pointes noires : Kyaaah! Castiel va me tuer!

Je redressais la tête d'un coup, surprise. Le type blanc me faisait vraiment penser à Monsieur Fye (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles), et venait de sortir quasiment la même phrase que sur mon fond d'écran actuel. Je rougissais et baissais les yeux en voyant qu'ils étaient tournés vers moi.

Castiel : Qu'est-ce que t'as la nouvelle?

Loaw : Rien.

Le blanc à pointes noires : Voyons, un peu de tenue mon cher. Je sais que tu aimes particulièrement terroriser les nouveaux arrivants mais ça devient lassant.

Castiel : J'aime pas comment ils me regardent tous. Et t'as rien à dire Lysandre, t'es tellement accueillant que tu fais presque peur.

Je partais sans attendre la suite. Je n'avais rien à faire dans leur conversation. Dans la cour, je me dirigeais tout naturellement vers un banc isolé, entre deux arbres et contre le mur d'enceinte. Je soupirais. Je me mis à lire, mais me fis déranger presque immédiatement. Une sorte de blonde avec deux autres filles derrière elle en formation de garde-du-corps. Oui, bon. Et après?

La vaguement blonde : Eh, toi, la nouvelle! Je suis Ambre, ici c'est moi qui commande, parce que c'est moi la plus belle et mon frère c'est le délégué.

Je haussais un sourcil et lui lançait un regard méprisant. Elle eut un mouvement de recul en voyant mes yeux. Réaction tellement banale que j'en venait à l'apprécier. Je me replongeais dans mon livre, indifférente.

Ambre : Non mais je rêve! Et tu m'ignores en plus?

En plus de quoi? De pas lui faire de courbette?

Ambre : Tu vas voir! Je vais te dresser moi!

Me quoi?

Loaw (neutre) : Elle se calme la cruchasse? Me cherche pas, je pourrais malencontreusement te mettre un coup de pied dans la gueule. Un incident est si vite arrivé, suffirait que je glisse tu comprends...

Ambre : Que... Quoi? Quelle insolence! Tu verras bien, idiote!

Elle partit après un rapide coup d'œil sur mes chaussures.

Tch. Idiote? C'est quoi cette insulte? Je devrais avoir peur d'un caniche nain maintenant?

? : Quelle magnifique réaction! C'est sûr qu'elle va se venger!

Je sursautais et me retournais d'un bond, comme un chat qui se prépare à cracher. Je fixais le nouveau venu d'un œil mauvais puis me recomposait un visage vide d'expression. Le type là, son nom... Lysandre. Je remarquais qu'il avait les yeux vairons. Ambre et vert. Sympa. Il avait à peine tiqué devant mon regard.

Loaw : C'est pour quoi?

Lysandre : Rien du tout, je viens d'assister à la confrontation. Je suis Lysandre. Et voilà Castiel.

Ah tiens, je l'avais pas vu lui.

Loaw : Castiel... J'aime bien ce nom.

Castiel : Ah ouais?

Loaw : Oui. C'est un nom Miyazakien. Castel/ciel, le château dans le ciel.

Lysandre : Cours pour ta vie, petite. Il supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne à son nom.

Loaw : Je ne suis pas petite.

Castiel vint se camper devant moi en fulminant. Je m'adossais au banc, croisais les jambes et recommençais à lire. Il pouvait toujours essayer de m'intimider, j'en avais vu des pires. Au bout d'un moment je levais la tête.

Loaw : Pousse-toi s'il te plaît, tu me fais de l'ombre.

Hein? De l'ombre? M*rde! Je regardais le ciel. Le soleil était sorti. Pas question d'attirer l'attention, je ne voulais pas non plus faire croire à l'autre imbécile que je fuyais. Je lui lançais un regard provocateur.

Castiel : Si tu crois que je vais t'obéir tu rêves ma petite!

Loaw : Tch.

Je suis pas petite! Mais en attendant j'avais gagné, il restait debout devant moi, me mettant inconsciemment à l'abri. Je restais ainsi jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. Là je me levais et allais rejoindre le reste de ma classe tout en l'ignorant superbement. J'étais passée maître dans cet art depuis longtemps. Violette et Iris m'abordèrent.

Violette : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Ambre?

Iris : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Castiel et Lysandre?

Loaw : Le caniche nain est venu m'intimider, je l'ai rembarrée. Lysandre est venu me féliciter pour mon rejet d'Ambre et Castiel s'est énervé quand j'ai dit que j'aimais bien son nom parce qu'il était Miyazakien.

Violette/Iris : Oh...

Iris : C'est sûr, Castiel... est susceptible.

Violette : Ambre fait ça à tout le monde, elle aime se sentir supérieure.

Loaw : J'ai vu ça.

Allez, un petit effort de conversation, pose une question...

Loaw : Et vous faites quoi en EPS?

Iris : Basket.

Loaw : Le prof est comment?

Violette : Bof, plutôt sadique je dirais.

Loaw : Mince...

Iris : Pourquoi, tu as des problèmes avec le sport?

Loaw : Disons que je suis pas censée forcer... Mais c'est pas grave.

Je fut intégrée à l'équipe de Violette, Iris et une autre fille, Melodie. On gagnait tous nos matchs, en partie grâce à moi (quand même) qui déviais sans exception toutes les balles ennemies de leurs trajectoires. C'est mon point fort dans ce sport, je sais pas mettre de paniers et je peux pas foncer dans le tas, santé oblige.

Je déjeunais aussi avec elles, elle me posaient des tas de questions sur ma vie à Paris et je leur en retournais sur ce lycée.

L'après-midi passa sans heurt, je réussis à me mettre seule en SVT et physique. Je répondais aux questions des différentes personnes de ma classe mais n'allait pas chercher la conversation. C'était pas que de la mauvaise volonté, j'avais peur de les gêner. Je reconnais que j'avais pas fait énormément d'efforts, mais les gens, plus on en est loin, plus on les aime.

Lorsque la sonnerie finale retentit, je sortais, soulagée. Première journée réussie. Y a plus qu'à rentrer. Je remarquais un attroupement devant la grille et m'y dirigeais. Je vis Lucifer qui m'attendait, une ombrelle dans la gueule. Je bénis mes parents d'y avoir pensé, et alla jusqu'à lui. Il grognait sur tous ceux qui essayaient de le toucher.

Loaw : Lucifer.

Il se calmait et trottina vers moi. Je pris l'ombrelle (en dentelle noire) et le suivais, mais j'attendais d'être hors de vue pour l'ouvrir. Je fermais les yeux et me délectait de la fraicheur supplémentaire apportée par l'ombre. Bien qu'on soit en novembre, les températures étaient chaudes, ce que je supportait difficilement. Je remerciais Bébert par une rondelle de saucisson et fis un détour lorsque je vis un parc sur la gauche. J'explorais jusqu'à trouver un lac bordé de collines verdoyantes. Je m'avançais jusqu'au bord, et vis un mouvement sur l'eau. Un canard. Lucifer le fixait d'un air menaçant.

Loaw : Bébert... À l'assaut!

L'énorme Terre-Neuve s'élança sur l'oiseau, m'éclaboussant au passage pour aller patauger le plus vite possible. La bête s'était enfuie, mais mon chien revint la tête haute en déposant à mes pieds une grosse grenouille.

Loaw : Eh ben mon gros! T'as des goûts de luxe! Le canard t'en veux pas mais les cuisses de grenouille pas de problème! Allez, fais-toi plaisir, gobe ça.

Il s'exécuta avec un aboiement et broya l'amphibien entre ses belles mâchoires. Je me disais, une fois de plus, que je n'aimerais pas me faire mordre par ma peluche ambulante. Je me retournais, prête à partir, quand je vis Castiel, en haut de la pente, qui me regardait d'un air éberlué. Lui aussi avait un chien, un Bauceron. Je détournais le regard et partait fièrement dans la direction opposée, Lucifer à mes côtés. Il m'emmena sans faillir jusqu'à la maison. Je le lavais dans la baignoire, puis fonçais dans ma chambre me changer pour une robe à volants de dentelle noire et descendais goûter. Mon père était déjà rentré et faisait des gaufres.

Papa : Coucou ma chérie! Ta journée s'est bien passée?

Loaw : Oui, pas de problème. Je passe presque inaperçue tellement les gens sont colorés, c'est bien. Bon mes yeux ça passe toujours pas, mais ils m'ont permis de mettre une pimbêche en déroute. Le genre reine du Lycée tu vois? Sinon j'ai sympathisé avec trois filles, je me suis vaguement disputée avec un garçon et présentée à un autre.

Papa : Tout ça! C'est bien, ça va t'aider à t'intégrer. Pas étonnant, je crois même pas que des lentilles de cette couleur existent. Le genre peste de série américaine tu veux dire? Parfait, je suis content pour toi. Déjà? C'était quel genres de garçons?

Ah, mon père et sa manie de répondre dans l'ordre à tout ce qu'on lui dit.

Loaw : Oui, sauf que c'est en vrai là, et son frère c'est le coincé délégué des élèves. Un rebelle avec qui j'ai eu un léger différend et... Euh... Une sorte de Monsieur Fye.

Papa : Super, j'ai toujours rêvé d'en rencontrer une! Ah, toi et les gens qui intimident, c'est toute une histoire... Un Monsieur Fye! Mais c'est génial ça! Laisse-moi deviner : il est ami avec le rebelle et ils se disputent tout le temps.

Loaw : Tout le temps, je ne sais pas... Je les ai croisé deux fois. Mais oui ils sont amis à ce que j'ai pu voir. Tu me passes une gaufre et du sucre glace s'il te plait?

Papa : Bien sûr, tiens.

Loaw : Merci. Maman rentre à quelle heure?

Je sucrais copieusement ma gaufre et commençais à l'engloutir, en essayant de ne pas trop respirer pour ne pas éparpiller le sucre.

Papa : Je sais pas vraiment... Sûrement vers sept heures, mais on verra bien. Au fait, t'as pas vu ta sœur?

Loaw : Ben non elle serait là sinon...

Papa : Je me demande ce qu'elle fiche, franchement...

Loaw : P'têtre qu'elle s'est perdue?

Papa : Non! Tu crois? Mais faut faire quelque chose! Vite!

Loaw : Bon sang... Me dis pas que t'y avais pas pensé... Je m'en occupe.

Je farfouille dans un placard et en sort un énorme saucisson aux noix, que j'agite sous le nez de Lucifer.

Loaw : Bébert, prêt pour une mission spéciale?

Il penche la tête sur le côté, il déteste que je lui demande ça parce qu'il a horreur que je l'envoie loin de moi... Mais avec une aussi grosse prime à la clé, forcément il hésite.

Loaw : Allez... Fais-moi plaisir mon Béberounet d'amour...

Il tousse et se lève en appuyant ses grosses pattes de devant sur ma robe pour aller prendre sa récompense.

Loaw : Parfait... Va chercher Inès, agent spécial zéro-un-trois-cinq!

Il aboie et part en courant.

Papa : Eh ben, t'as une de ces autorités sur ce chien, c'est pas moi qui réussirais à le décoller de toi! Il fait le grand-frère en fait! Faudra voir si il chasse les garçons que tu ramènera!

Loaw : Papa... Je trouverais jamais de mec assez bien pour moi, tu le sais bien.

Papa : Je sais, je sais... Tu est tellement parfaite. Normal, tu es ma fille! Et si Lucifer les vire pas, ce sera moi de toute manière.

Loaw : Mais bien sûr.

Je montais dans ma chambre et jouais à Zelda et le sablier fantôme. C'était la quatrième fois que je recommençais ma partie et j'aimais toujours autant ce jeu. Je restais sur ma DS sans me laisser perturber, vingt minutes plus tard, par Bébert qui se blotissait contre moi et me léchait la joue. Je passait mon bras autour de son cou et continuais à jouer. Vers huit heures, ma mère m'appelle pour le dîner. Je descends et m'installe en tapant des couverts et scandant « On a faim! On a faim! » avec mon père et ma sœur.

Maman : Oh ça va les affamés! Allez, mangez!

Elle a préparé des spaghettis, ce qui convient à tout le monde. Nous nous jetons dessus et chacun engloutit sa part le plus vite possible pour en reprendre. Les règles de notre famille sont simples : il y en a pas. Tous les coups sont permis quelle que soit la raison. Le premier qui a terminé se ressert, le premier levé a le droit de finir tout le gâteau qu'il reste d'hier, et celui qui trouve le courage de se lever au milieu de la nuit a le droit de se moquer des autres le lendemain. J'ai l'avantage d'avoir un chien entièrement dévoué, je l'ai déjà envoyé veiller sur le frigo certaines nuits.

Inès finit la première et se jette sur le plat, et doit rapidement se battre avec mon père qui ne compte pas se laisser voler sa deuxième part. Je les regarde un moment, puis je monte dans ma chambre et lis jusqu'à ce que mes yeux me piquent. J'éteins alors la lumière et m'endors une heure plus tard.

Le lendemain, j'étais la première levée. J'enfilais un bustier noir et bleu, la même jupe qu'hier avec des collants turquoises, des mitaines de dentelle noire, et descendais. Je me contentais à nouveau d'un verre de jus de citron comme petit déjeuner. En chemin, je réfléchissais à mes missions du jour. Déjà, aller fayoter le caniche. Je ne veux pas d'ennemis. Quand on doit éviter des gens, ça nous interdit l'endroit où ils sont, et je n'avais pas besoin de ça. Il suffirait de la flatter et de m'excuser, ça passerait. Ensuite, si jamais Castiel venait me reparler d'hier, je m'excuserais aussi, pour la même raison. Je n'avais aucun autre objectif. Un peu avant d'apercevoir la grille du lycée, je serrais Lucifer dans mes bras et le renvoyais à la maison. Inutile de me faire remarquer encore plus. Je m'aventurais dans la cour, cherchant Ambre des yeux. Une fois repérée, j'allais la voir, et me composait une mine contrite.

Loaw : Euh, Ambre... Excuse-moi pour hier s'il te plaît, je... Je n'étais pas à l'aise, et je réagis plutôt violemment face aux gens qui m'intimident.

Ambre : Ah, au moins tu viens réparer ta faute! Très bien, je serais clémente. Mais tu as une chose à savoir, petite. Tu ne t'approches pas de Castiel! Il est à moi!

Loaw : Bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas, de toute manière il ne m'intéresse pas. Mais, est-ce que je pourrais quand même lui parler? Je veux dire, je ne voudrais pas être impolie avec qui que ce soit. Et puis, si il me considère comme une amie je pourrais t'aider à te rapprocher de lui! Qu'en penses-tu?

Ambre : Ah, c'est une idée intéressante. J'accepte, mais ne t'avise pas de lui faire du charme!

Loaw : Je n'oserais pas. Merci, à plus tard.

Ambre : C'est ça.

Wah! J'avais dû beaucoup parler d'un coup. Je relâchais les muscles de mon visage pour retourner à mon expression habituelle. Elle avait été facile à manipuler. Elle n'était pas capable de voir si on était hypocrite avec elle. Bien que je sois une experte dans le domaine de la tromperie, je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention de m'approcher spécialement de ce Castiel, puisque je ne voulais spécialement m'approcher de personne. J'attendais passivement que la journée se passe, échangeant quelques mots avec quelques personnes, sans jamais m'investir particulièrement dans une quelconque conversation. Le soleil était encore sorti pendant la journée et mon Bébert tardait à arriver (pour avoir le droit de me baigner au soleil trois fois par an, il fallait que je ne m'expose pas du tout le reste du temps), alors j'errais dans les couloirs à la fin des cours, visitant vaguement le lycée. Cela faisait dix minutes que je me promenais quand j'entendis une mélodie familière. Intriguée, je fermais les yeux pour repérer d'où venait le son. Je montait à l'étage et me dirigeais résolument vers la source du bruit. Je m'arrêtais et regardais le plus discrètement possible dans la salle. Fye, enfin Lysandre, jouait, très concentré, cette musique sur le piano. Son style de vêtement victorien s'accordait à merveille à cette image... Mais pas spécialement à l'air. Enfin si, d'une certaine façon, sans batterie ni guitare électrique, ça passait. Je m'approchais doucement et m'appuyais sur le haut de l'instrument, la tête sur mes bras croisés, les yeux fermés pour mieux profiter. J'ai toujours été sensible aux mélodies, et j'ai souvent écouté cette chanson en boucle pendant des jours. Enfin, chanson. C'était un instrumental. Moondance, de Nightwish.

À la fin du morceau, j'ouvrais les yeux, et baissais le regard sur le garçon. Il me fixait aussi. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait. Cela ne me gênait pas. Le silence est souvent préférable à la parole. Au bout d'un long moment, il eut un sourire amusé.

Lysandre : Aussi discrète qu'un chat. Tu veux que je rejoue?

Je hochais la tête, et il reprenait depuis le début. Il n'avait pas de partitions, phénomène courant chez les pianistes, d'après ce que j'en savais. Je savourais la paix que m'apportait cette musique, et il joua l'air deux fois de suite. Puis il s'arrêta et nous nous fixions à nouveau.

Lysandre : Tu aimes vraiment ce morceau.

J'acquiesçais.

Il sourit. Un sourire doux, compréhensif.

Lysandre : Moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup. Un vide-tête très efficace.

Je me taisais. Je ne ressentais pas le besoin de parler. Je me sentais de plus en plus à l'aise.

Un cri troubla ma paix intérieure. Je m'ébrouais, indignée d'être dérangée ainsi.

Castiel : Lysaaaandre!

Lysandre : Oui, Castiel, je suis là.

Il avait à peine élevé la voix. L'autre entra, et se figea en m'apercevant. Il me lança un regard mauvais. Je lui en retournais un neutre.

Loaw : Excuse-moi pour hier.

Bien que je ne sache pas vraiment de quoi m'excuser. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un compliment tournait au désastre et j'avais prit cette habitude.

Castiel : Ouais. C'est bon. Lysandre tu fous quoi là? Je t'attends depuis dix minutes!

Lysandre : Oh, pardon, je discutais. Mais tu pouvais partir sans moi, je t'aurais rejoins.

Je partais, encore une fois, sans attendre. Leur conversation ne me concernait pas. Je me demandais pourquoi Fye avait dit qu'il discutait. Ce n'était pas exact, je n'avais pas décoché un mot. Mais c'était plus facile à expliquer que « On s'est regardé dans le blanc des yeux pendant des plombes ». Il fallait bien dire que parler n'était pas mon occupation favorite. De mon point de vue, rien ne valait le silence. Hors du cadre familial. Car notre famille dégageait une telle sensation de chaleur qu'il m'était impossible de rester muette comme à mon habitude.

Dehors, Lucifer m'attendait. Il n'y avait plus personne à cette heure, et je déployais mon ombrelle sans attendre. Je me retournais en sentant un regard. Castiel, encore. À la fenêtre.

Je me mettais en marche.

Papa : Salut salut! T'es en retard, t'as discuté?

Loaw : Si on veut... Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait pour qu'il soit en retard, lui?

Papa : Ah c'est pas ma faute, il est tombé dans la piscine!

Loaw : Eh ben...

Je soupirais, et partais lire dans ma chambre. Enfin, lire. Je fixais les pages en assimilant ce qui m'était arrivé aujourd'hui. Rituel quotidien. Et il ne m'était pas arrivé grand-chose, fallait bien l'admettre. Un moment un peu étrange avec , un regard de Castiel. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Pourtant, étrangement, j'avais hâte d'être demain... J'écrivais le temps qu'il me resta, avant de devoir dormir, sautant le dîner. Mes parents ne me posèrent pas de question, cela m'arrivait régulièrement, surtout quand j'écrivais. Je déplorais devoir me coucher à 22h car l'inspiration était meilleure le soir. Mais c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix après tout. Je mis plus de deux heures à m'endormir cette nuit. Rien d'alarmant, tant que je n'atteignais pas plus de trois heures ça restait dans la norme.

**I need you, [less and less and less] Everyday...**

Je me levais mollement et éteignais ma radio. Je trébuchais vers mon armoire, en mode zombie. Je mettais un jean gris foncé et une tunique violette, me fis des couettes et mis des gants noirs en coton. Je pourrais partir sans Bébert qu'il fasse beau ou pas comme ça. Et vérifier que j'étais capable de rentrer du lycée sans me perdre.

Mon père était déjà dans la cuisine.

Papa : Bonjour Loaw. Bien dormi?

Loaw : Oui, et toi?

Papa : Normal. Dis, t'oublies pas qu'on a un rendez-vous chez le médecin à 15h?

Loaw : Ben si j'oublie, mais je te rappelle que de toute façon j'ai cours jusqu'à 17h30.

Papa : J'ai informé ton lycée, ils ont dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème à ce que tu partes plus tôt.

Loaw : Papa! Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent!

Papa : Je sais, mais tu manqueras régulièrement les cours pour ça, et c'est impossible à expliquer autrement que par la vérité. Un médecin autre que spécialisé aurait des horaires plus faciles, idem pour le dentiste, et tu ne peux pas tomber malade toujours au milieu de la journée, autant de fois par an.

Loaw : C'est bon, j'ai compris... Tu viens me chercher quand?

Papa : À 14h30.

J'allais dans l'entrée, mettais mon écharpe, mon chapeau, et sortais sans rien ajouter. Je fis signe à Lucifer de ne pas bouger. J'avais besoin d'être seule avec moi et ma musique. Sérieusement, partir au milieu de l'après-midi, dans le genre discret, c'est le pire qui puisse arriver. En plus, ces rendez-vous chez le médecin m'insupportaient. Toujours faire des test, toujours s'entendre dire qu'il fallait être prudente, toujours entendre la liste de ses interdictions. Des années qu'on me harcelait avec ça. Bien sûr, à part moi, tout le monde se fichait plus ou moins que je puisse avoir une vie sociale normale. Bon, mon père était désolé de me faire ça, je le savais aussi bien que je savais qu'il était mort de trouille pour moi au moindre rayon de soleil. Pourtant, les risques avaient beau être plus importants que pour une personne normale, ce n'était pas en m'exposant cinq minutes que j'allais choper un truc. Bon, il y avait des probabilités, mais tant qu'on est pas malade, la maladie paraît lointaine et irréelle.

* * *

><p>Pour la musique !<p>

For the sake of revenge - Sonata Arctica

Moondance - Nightwish

Paid in full - Sonata arctica


	2. Chapter 2

Les résumés et moi, c'est la guerre. Courage, donc. Je sais que vous pouvez le faire. Je vous aime! Vraiment! Si vous me lisez (enfin pas moi, mon texte) !

Donc Rating K+, je sais pas trop trop y a des moments bien moches, mais je pense que c'est pas la peine d'aller jusqu'au T, non? Vous me direz.

C'est ma première fic de toute éternité (quatre ans d'écriture, fallait bien que j'essaie). Je me sens niaise avec mes espèces d'indications scéniques à la noix, mais bon... Alors, pour, un peu, le code : en gras les chansons (vous auriez trouvé tous seuls) et les tirades de... l'individu mystère \o/ (c'est pas un lol, c'est un bonhomme), en /texte/ c'est les pensées sur le moment, et je crois que c'est tout, si vous avez des questions allez-y, avec joie, même si c'est pour me demander si ça va, je vous aime tous! Et bah... FIGHT! Lecture! (je sais, le copié/collé c'est le mal, mais je vais pas tout réécrire à chaque début de chapitre)

* * *

><p>J'arrivais au lycée en avance, pas étonnant, j'étais partie trop tôt. Je me posais sur le même banc que la dernière fois. Je rangeais mon chapeau et sortis un livre, tapotant la couverture au rythme de ma chanson. D'un coup je sentis un de mes écouteurs partir. Je bougeais distraitement la main pour le rattraper et entra en contact avec ce qui semblait être un autre être humain. Je reculais aussitôt et tournais la tête. Lysandre. Ce type était en train d'écouter MA musique. Avec MON écouteur. Je tirais sur le fil pour le faire lâcher. Le contact physique c'est pas mon truc. Il me sourit.<p>

Lysandre : C'est ce que je pensais, ce type de musique te convient bien.

Loaw : Rends-moi ça.

Lysandre : Comme tu veux. Tu es partie bien vite, hier.

Loaw : Votre conversation ne me concernait pas.

Lysandre : Elle aurait pu si tu étais restée quelques minutes de plus.

Loaw : Inutile. Et Lucifer m'attendait. J'étais là juste parce qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé.

Je continuais ma lecture.

Lysandre : Je vois. Ça fait longtemps que tu écoutes du Metal?

Loaw _(distraitement)_ : Quatre ans.

Lysandre : Et le premier groupe que tu as écouté?

Loaw : Nightwish.

Lysandre : Qui te l'a fait découvrir?

Loaw : Une cousine.

Lysandre : Et elle avait quel âge?

Loaw : Quatorze ans.

Lysandre : Tu as quel âge?

Loaw : Quatorze ans.

Lysandre : Ah bon? Tu es née quand? Tu as sauté une classe?

Loaw : Oui. Trente-et-un décembre. Oui.

Lysandre : Ah, c'est mignon. Et...

Loaw _(/distraitement)_ : Ta gueule.

C'était sorti tout seul. Même mon mode pilotage automatique a des limites. Je ne m'étais pas énervée. J'étais encore restée calme, neutre, sans élever la voix. C'était juste un avertissement de fin de conversation. Je pensais qu'il allait partir, réaction normale face à un désintérêt pareil. Sauf que non. Il s'est penché pour regarder ce que je lisais.

Lysandre : Blade Runner. Tu aimes?

Loaw : Question inutile. Laisse-moi.

Lysandre : Tu es sûre? Parce que...

Loaw : Fye, t'es lourd.

Pour le coup il a arrêté de parler. Il m'a regardé d'un air surpris. Je me rendais compte de ma gaffe et rougissais. Bah, si ça pouvait le faire dégager, tant pis. Je commençais à être légèrement agacée, et m'appliquait de plus en plus pour ne pas le laisser transparaître.

Lysandre (sourit) : Bah, j'abandonne.

Cool. Il se lève et s'en va. La cloche sonne. Misère, ce type m'a bien fait perdre mon temps.

La matinée se passait bien. Je discutais un peu avec Iris en cours d'anglais, et au déjeuner, je me retrouvais embarquée dans une grande discussion philosophique.

Iris : Quelle est la probabilité pour que Castiel se teigne les cheveux en bleu?

Mon dieu.

Violette : Je ne sais pas, après tout il est très fier de sa couleur.

Mélodie : Oui, mais il pourrait avoir envie de changer.

Ce genre de question ne devrait même pas exister.

Iris : Et toi Loaw, t'en penses quoi?

Loaw : J'en pense que ce mec est chiant. Et si il a l'impression que tout le monde s'habitue à lui il va changer pour se faire remarquer. Mais le bleu ne lui irait pas du tout. Il s'habille beaucoup en rouge, faudrait qu'il change de style vestimentaire en même temps que de couleur de cheveux sinon ça serait vraiment laid.

Violette : C'est vrai, vu comme ça...

Mélodie : Je pense que le turquoise lui irait pas mal non?

Iris : Ou le blond, comme Nath'...

Nous avons échangé des regards avant de glousser. Je commençais par me retenir, mais en essayant d'imaginer Castiel avec la même coupe que le délégué, je me mettais à rire. Un rire joyeux et cristallin. Enfin il paraît que c'est comme ça qu'il est, mais un père est forcément partial.

Violette : Tu es trop mignonne quand tu ris, tu devrais le faire plus souvent.

Je me calmais aussitôt. Un moment de relâchement... Mais ça faisait du bien. Simplement, je préférais ne m'attacher à personne, ça faisait juste des ennuis et des prises de tête en plus.

Loaw : Franchement... Castiel en mode Nathaniel... C'était une vision tellement horrible que j'ai pas résisté.

Mélodie : C'est vrai qu'on peut difficilement imaginer pire. Peut-être Jade?

Iris : Ah ouais, c'est moche... Et puis faut aussi l'imaginer être galant avec toutes les demoiselles, les comparer à des fleurs et aimer s'occuper d'un jardin. Arroser ses plantes avec amour...

Deuxième fou rire général. Changer le seul caractère suffisait à créer les plus atroces hybrides. L'imagination humaine est sans limites. Et ses créations sont absolument abominables.

Le début d'après-midi... Fut légèrement pénible. Déjà, parce que j'avais physique. En plus, parce que je stressais. D'attirer l'attention, de voir un nouveau médecin... Des questions, le lendemain, qui ne manqueraient pas. Au milieu de mes pensées moroses, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit.

Surveillant : Mademoiselle De Liede, votre père vous attend...

Loaw : Très bien.

Non! Pas très bien! En plus il avait dit ça d'une telle façon que j'avais l'impression d'être une noble allant au bal. Je rassemblais mes affaires en évitant les regards, et traversais la salle en prenant mon plus bel air d'indifférence éthérée. Mon père était garé devant la grille. Je montais à la place du mort, dans cette belle voiture vert pomme. Il conduisait en silence, me jetant de fréquents coups d'œil. Mais moi et mon indifférence éthérée, je crois bien qu'on l'emmerdait. Il pouvait toujours essayer de me parler après ça. Et puis c'était pas ça qui allait l'inquiéter, j'étais dans le même état avant (et surtout après) chaque visite.

Je passerais les détails pas très glorieux de ma rencontre avec mon nouveau tortionnaire. À peine rentrée, je courais jusqu'à ma chambre, claquais la porte et mettais du Death à fond en hurlant sur Lucifer. Il m'écoutait crier ma haine du monde avec le même calme que d'habitude. Et quand j'en ai eu fini, que mon regard est revenu à la normale, il est venu me faire un câlin. Je le serrais dans mes bras avec force. Ma belle peluche me lécha la joue et posa sa patte sur ma tête. Compris Bébert. Je descendais, pris un sac que je remplissais avec du saucisson, des éclairs au chocolat, une bouteille de limonade, des sous-vêtements et une serviette, puis enfilais une petite robe blanche par-dessus un maillot de bain (noir uni), me coiffais avec application et courais dehors sans un mot d'avertissement. Encore une fois, mon père savait pertinemment où j'allais. Il faisait un temps magnifiquement gris. Sans me poser de question, je me précipitais pieds nus vers le parc, mon ange gardien à mes côtés. Nous nous dirigions sans hésitation au bord du lac, j'enlevais ma robe et plongeais. Je fis le tour du plan d'eau quatre fois, avant que mes muscles ne me tirent vraiment. Je revenais vers le bord, où Bébert m'attendait. Je sortais de l'eau, péniblement, me séchais et me changeais avant de m'asseoir un peu plus haut sur la colline. Je poussais un profond soupir, une boule de joie m'entravait la gorge. Je fis signe à Lucifer de se servir dans le sac et prenais un éclair au chocolat, un saucisson aux herbes et la bouteille de limonade. Tous en mangeant, je discutais avec mon chien, lui racontant en détail tout ce qu'il s'était passé en quatre jours. Il toussa quand je lui décrivais la scène avec Lysandre la veille. Et toussa encore quand j'évoquais la magnifique discussion que j'avais eu ce midi.

Loaw : T'es vraiment de bon conseil toi... Tu penses que je devrais faire quelque chose? À propos de ces gens. J'essaie ou pas? Je fais semblant ou pas?

Il toussa trois fois.

Loaw : Bon, je vais faire un effort alors... Mais je n'aime vraiment pas sourire ou rire, tu sais. C'est faible d'exprimer ce qu'on ressent.

Il montra les dents et eut un rire de cheval.

Loaw : Ouais, je sais... Je suis jamais contente hein? Mais bon, c'est la dernière occasion que j'ai d'avoir une jeunesse normale. je m'attends pas à vivre un scénario de shojo non plus, mais imagine que ces gens soient capables de m'aimer pour ce que je suis. Non t'as raison, c'est ridicule.

Là, pour le coup, je riais. Le genre de discours chiant auquel j'avais droit dès que je me fermais trop. Et c'est moi qui me le faisait. Je me levais, pris une grande inspiration. Hurlais.

Loaw : C**naaaaaaaaaaaaaard!

Hop, voilà qui ferait peut-être réagir ce cher destin. Je me sentais tellement mieux. Ce genre de sortie, je les faisais toujours sur l'initiative de Bébert. Il savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire quand j'étais dans cet état.

Je remballais mes affaires, et tourna le dos au lac. Mon regard s'arrêta sur... Castiel. Encore en train de promener son chien. Tourné vers moi. Surprit comme si il avait vu un fantôme. Bah, tant pis. Je courais chez moi en riant. Mon père m'accueillit d'un air réjoui, et je me jetais dans ses bras. Je lui racontais ce que j'avais fait, ma journée d'hier et d'aujourd'hui. Il se montra très intéressé.

Papa : Alors ton jouait Moondance et tu es allée l'observer? Je te connaissais plus timide.

Loaw : Hmm. Oui. J'étais un peu bizarre à ce moment, en transe. Je n'ai pas dit un seul mot mais il m'a parfaitement comprise.

Papa : Et ce matin il t'a parlé jusqu'à ce que tu l'appelle Fye? En te posant plein de question?

Loaw : Oui. Je me demande pourquoi, il avait pourtant l'air... Respectueux et empathique.

Papa : Moi je pense plutôt qu'il essayait de te faire réagir. Tu te souviens de ce gamin, en primaire, qui t'énervais jusqu'à ce que tu lui cries dessus? Après il arrêtait tout.

Loaw : Ah oui... Juste pour ça?

Papa : Tu sais ma chérie, ça fait toujours un peu peur de voir quelqu'un qui n'exprime aucune émotion. C'est intimidant.

Loaw : Si tu le dis...

J'allais jouer à Zelda dans le salon. Je fus rejointe très vite par ma petite sœur qui s'empara d'une manette, et retourna au menu pour mettre le mode combat. Soit. Je souriais et me concentrais sur le jeu.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions avachies sur le canapé, pendant à moitié dans le vide comme des loques, suite à une attaque surprise d'Inès pour me déconcentrer qui finit en capharnaüm indescriptible. Hilares, cela va sans dire. Je courais prendre un tube en carton qui traînait par terre (avec notre sens du rangement familial, il restait des boîtes dans tous les coins) et faisait face à mon ennemi.

Loaw : En garde, jeune Padawan!

Inès s'arma aussi et me rejoint.

Inès : Tu vas voir qui c'est le Padawan, 'spèce de Sith de pacotille!

Loaw : Quoi? De pacotille? Je suis un seigneur du mal, jeune impudente!

Nous nous tournions autour trois fois, puis je lançais l'assaut. Elle para mon coup au ventre, m'en porta un à l'épaule gauche. J'esquivais, lui faucha les jambes et, par terre, elle roula sur elle-même pour se mettre hors de portée, avant de se relever d'un saut périlleux arrière coup de pied lancé. Son attaque spéciale. Je m'élançais en arrière, atterris sur les mains et sautais sur la table basse. Elle me rejoint et nous avons escrimé un bon moment avant que je la coince, ma lame sous la gorge, au bord du précipice.

Loaw : Haha! Te voilà fait, Capitaine Crochet!

Inès : Non! Sois maudit, Peter Paaaaaaaan...

Elle tomba en arrière avec un ralenti parfaitement et atterrit dans la gueule de la bête... Enfin en plein sur mon chien quoi. Je faisais une danse de la victoire en bondissant partout dans le salon et en clamant « J'ai gagnéééé! J'ai occis le Capitaine Crocheeeet! Il s'est fait mangeeeeeeer! », toute heureuse.

Papa : Loaw...

Loaw : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Toi aussi tu veux me défier?

Papa : Non Loaw... Mais arrête, tu devrais te reposer, surtout que tu t'es déjà bien agitée aujourd'hui. Et puis il y a un camarade de classe pour toi.

Loaw : Quoi? Mais fallait le dire plus tôt! J'y vais.

Je me recoiffais vaguement en passant mes doigts dans mes cheveux et allais jusqu'à l'entrée, rougissante. Je me recomposais un masque d'impératrice et soufflait un grand coup. Ah... Lysandre.

Lysandre : Hum. Salut... Je t'apporte les devoirs. Et les cours. À la demande de notre très cher délégué.

Loaw : Oh. Salut. Merci.

Il souriait d'un air carrément suspect.

Loaw : Mon Dieu... T'es là depuis quand, rassure-moi?

Lysandre : Euh... Gagnééééééé.

Misère... Là je crois que j'étais couleur tomate. Lucifer vient à mon secours, me bousculant pour aller grogner sur Lysandre, qui reculait d'un pas. Je lui posais ma main sur la tête.

Loaw : Lucifer. C'est bon. Désolée Lysandre. Il est toujours agressif quand on m'approche de trop près.

Mais grâce à son intervention, j'avais repris contenance.

Lysandre : C'est rien... Bon sang, il est encore plus gros que Démon!

Loaw : Démon?

Lysandre : Le chien de Castiel. Il est adorable, mais son nom fait peur.

Loaw : Ah. Je suppose que tout le monde va m'agresser demain pour savoir pourquoi je suis partie?

Lysandre : Y a des chances.

Loaw : Bah, tant pis.

Maman : Loaw! On mange! Ramène-toi!

Loaw : Oui maman! Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, ma journée s'est bien passé, et toi?

Maman : Mais ça fait un quart d'heure que je suis rentrée, tu le saurais si t'étais pas en train de te battre avec ta sœur!

Loaw : Mpf. Bon, je dois y aller. Merci pour les cours.

Et hop, un sourire. Si ça pouvait me faire paraître plus humaine, c'était bon.

Loaw : Au fait. D'une, tu ne parles JAMAIS à QUI QUE CE SOIT de ce que tu as vu et entendu ce soir. De deux, tu ne refais pas le lourd. Je suis une humaine parfaitement normale, merci de pas le vérifier.

Lysandre (sourit) : Oui chef, bien chef. À demain chef.

Il s'est rapproché un peu de moi.

Lysandre : Bonne nuit, Peter Pan.

Après une petite caresse à Bébert, il a tourné le dos et s'est éloigné.

Loaw : Et si jamais tu dois revenir, pense à une offrande en saucisson à Bébert, sinon il te laissera pas rentrer! Seule la première visite est gratuite!

Il a fait un signe de main sans se retourner. Moi, je suis allée à table. Où j'ai dû faire face à un tas de regards inquisiteurs.

Loaw : Quoi? C'était un camarade qui venait pour les devoirs.

Maman : Tu m'as répondu avant de le virer. Il a entendu l'état dans lequel tu étais avant qu'il arrive. Tu lui as dit à demain.

Loaw : Ben, faut être polie avec . Et puisque j'étais foutue, je perdais pas grand-chose.

Inès/Papa/Maman : C'est suspicieux...

Je soupirais et plantais ma fourchette dans le gratin de chou-fleur. Pas trop cramé pour une fois. La conversation tourna autour de moi et mon lycée, mon nouvellement surnommé « aux devoirs » et la compétition de gym de ma sœur. À dix ans, elle avait fait six ans de cours. Un petit prodige. J'avais tenu quatre ans et puis ça m'avait ennuyé. Mais il me restait assez de bases pour pas me faire écraser pendant nos joutes. Elle allait bientôt passer aux régionales, et faisait la fierté de la famille. Une fois le repas fini, je filais dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs. Lysandre les avait noté dans un coin de photocopie. Son écriture était magnifique, calligraphiée en italique. Dommage que je le remarque pour faire des exercices de physique.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais en sueur et glacée, avant mon réveil. Mon sommeil avait donc été particulièrement mauvais. Un cauchemar, sûrement. Je ne m'en souvenais déjà plus. Je me levais. Mes cernes se détachaient parfaitement sur ma peau pâle. La plaie. Ah tiens, d'ailleurs. J'avais des griffures dans le cou. Et une coupure sur le haut de la joue droite. J'avais dû me faire ça en nageant. Je désinfectais, mais ne mis pas de pansement. Mon verre de citron avalé, ma toilette faite, je mis une robe-pull beige, des collants noirs, mes New-Rock, une écharpe noire, et partais avec Lucifer.

Une fois au lycée, je fus en effet abordée par Iris et Violette.

Iris : Qu'est-ce que t'avais? Pourquoi tu devais partir?

Loaw : C'était rien... Un rendez-vous indécalable chez le médecin.

Violette : Et tu t'es blessée.

Loaw : Moui, mon chien était planqué sous le tapis ce matin. Je lui ai marché dessus, il est parti comme un tire-bouchon, et moi je me suis ramassée.

Iris : Ah, tu as un chien? Oh, alors c'est lui, le premier jour...

Loaw : Exact. Mes parents ont peur que je me perde.

Iris : Il a l'air de t'adorer. Il s'appelle comment?

Loaw : Lucifer. Ou Bébert. Ou Bestiole.

Violette : C'est mignon. Oh, non, il est là...

Loaw : Quoi, mon chien?

Violette : Non, le prof...

Oui, la minute d'espoir de toute personne voyant l'heure passer sans que son prof n'arrive était finie. Le cours de physique aurait lieu. Et il fut détestable. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre d'un cours de physique. Je commençais à dessiner, dans ma bulle, des dragons de différentes sortes.

Lysandre : Alors, tu t'en es sortie avec les devoirs?

De quoi? Je tournais la tête. Lysandre? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là? Enfin à côté de moi? Je devais avoir l'air surprise, parce qu'il étouffa un petit rire.

Lysandre : Tu es trop distraite. Tu ne fais vraiment attention à rien hein? Tu n'as même pas remarqué que tu t'asseyais à la même table que moi.

Loaw : Je ne suis pas distraite, je ne veux juste pas faire attention aux autres. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent, ça les regarde. Tant qu'ils n'entrent pas en contact avec moi, ils n'existent pas. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais les chercher. Ils ne viennent pas me voir, et je devrais y aller? Ils ont leur vie comme j'ai la mienne. Moins nous parlons, mieux nous nous portons. Mais je suis contente d'être à tes côtés.

La tirade était dite avec une simplicité désarmante. Mes yeux clairs, parfaites fenêtres sur mon âme, fixaient mon voisin avec une pureté, une innocence toute enfantine. Il avait l'air choqué. Je pensais ce que j'avais dit. Je le pensais depuis des années. Et cela me paraissais naturel de le dire, de lui expliquer. J'avais oublié, un court instant, la règle que je m'étais fixée il y avait cinq ans de ça. Ne jamais donner de précisions, ne jamais dévoiler, sinon développer, sa pensée. Personne n'aimait ça. Et si quelqu'un venait, à partir de là, à comprendre comment je fonctionnais, je serais vulnérable. Mais sur le moment, cette idée était loin de m'effleurer.

Lysandre : Évite de me fixer comme ça, s'il te plaît...

Il se tourna pour faire face au professeur qui déblatérait ses corrections. Il y avait une trace d'agacement dans sa voix. De déception. Je le regardais, étonnée. Puis mon conscient me heurta de plein fouet. Ou plutôt, me rentra dedans avec autant de force qu'un camion-citerne plein à 120 km/h. Mes yeux s'agrandirent. Je flippais. Complètement. Je baissais la tête sur mon cahier, les mains tremblantes. Une gaffe monumentale. Je respirais profondément, prenais un stylo, et écrivais les solutions des exercices, sans réfléchir, pour laisser à mon esprit le temps de se calmer.

J'étais déçue, d'une certaine façon. Il m'avait pourtant l'air fiable, ce Lysandre. En quoi mon mode d'existence le gênait? Il n'avait ni le droit ni le pouvoir de me juger. Après tout, il était un parmi d'autres. Pas différent. Un sourire méprisant s'étira sur mes lèvres alors que je retrouvais la paix. Qu'il soit dégoûté, qu'il me trouve détestable, si ça l'amusait. j'avais autre chose à faire que m'attarder sur quelqu'un.

Le reste de la journée passa dans un cocon confortable. Entourée de mes convictions, je ne prêtais pas attention aux cours, et la sonnerie finale arriva avec une rapidité inhabituelle. Pourtant je n'avais pas envie de partir. Je m'asseyais sur ce banc. Et pensais à ma crédulité. C'était plus fort que moi, j'avais envie d'accorder ma confiance à quelqu'un d'extérieur à ma famille. Je m'allongeais, les mains sous la tête, fixant le soleil qui m'éblouissait de derrière les nuages. J'allumais mon iPod et mis un album qui me rends douloureusement heureuse. Le terme que j'avais inventé. Le cœur gonflé, j'avais comme toujours envie de pleurer et de rire. Je sentis un coup sur ma joue. Il me laissa une sensation d'humidité. Je me tournais et ouvrais les yeux.

Bien sûr. Bébert.

Loaw : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches là toi... Ah non c'est vrai, je traîne et t'as faim. Franchement Lucifer, t'es mignon mais quand je déprime plus que d'habitude faut me laisser, tu sais. Enfin je suis revenue à la réalité, on y va.

Je me levais péniblement, me frottais les yeux, et avança d'une démarche de somnambule. Je heurtais le portail. Ah non, pas le portail. Castiel. M*rde.

Castiel : Fais gaffe, ta garde est baissée.

/C'est tout? Bon, parfait alors.

Ou pas remarque.

Comment ça ma garde est baissée? Mais pas du tout. Elle est très bien ma garde. Et puis d'où il sait que j'ai une garde? Sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à vouloir de me connaître ces gens... Ils ont que ça à faire? Bon, c'est surtout la faute à pas de chance, mais à force je vais finir par me faire des idées et essayer de les aimer. Comme si j'avais le temps. Ou l'envie. Ou un autre truc qui pourrait me pousser à accepter une demande du subconscient le plus passif et paresseux du monde./

Je rentrais chez moi, dans les vapes, et allais dormir sans attendre. Je ferais mes devoirs demain matin.

Je me réveillais à cinq heures, parfaitement reposée. Je me levais, faisais mes devoirs /Encore de la physique... Pourquoi?/ et me préparais à aller en cours, en prenant mon temps. Je m'habillais d'un jean banal et d'un pull à col roulé noir, puis j'allais dans la cuisine, lentement. Je mangeais même un pancake. Rien à faire. Il était toujours six heures. J'allumais mon PC et commençais à jouer à Assassin's Creed, en programmant mon portable pour qu'il sonne à l'heure où je devrais partir. Ou plutôt cinq minutes avant, que je puisse finir mon combat si j'étais en plein dedans.

Quand mon portable me sortit de ma transe, je me levais et descendais sans réfléchir, embrouillée dans mes pensées. Je mis mon gilet, mécaniquement, et mon père apparut dans le couloir.

Papa : Aaah ça va pas être possible ma chérie, il fait sept degrés.

Surprise, j'ouvrais la porte. Ah oui. Il faisait froid. Je remontais pour sortir mon gros manteau, beige, matelassé, fourré, fermé avec une fermeture éclair, des boutons et une ceinture. Lourd, chaud, rassurant. Je l'enfilais et partais pour de bon avant d'être en retard.

Emmitouflée, mes écouteurs dans les oreilles, je n'entendais rien d'autre que la musique qui en découlait. Je sursautais violemment en sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule.

Loaw : Mais qu'est-ce... Tch.

/Ah, ce n'est que Lysandre. Et il me veut quoi?/

Lysandre : Quelle vivacité dès le matin... Je m'excuse d'avoir réagi bizarrement hier. J'ai juste eu... Un bug mental, disons.

Loaw : Oh. Eh bien je suppose que ça peut aller. Que veux-tu dire exactement par « bug mental? »

Lysandre : Rien... Du tout.

Loaw : Très convaincant. Bon, à part ça?

Lysandre : Hum... T'es mignonne dans ton gros manteau?

Urgh. Non. Non. Non. Ne JAMAIS me dire que je suis mignonne. Jamais. Je crachais comme un chat en rougissant. On n'a pas idée de balancer des trucs pareils à huit heures du matin.

Loaw : Non, sérieusement. Quoi?

Lysandre : Bah rien en fait. J'étais venu pour parler d'hier à la base.

Loaw : Ouais, enfin c'est bien tout ça, mais si on reste plantés devant la salle on va être en retard. Si tu veux, on en discute à midi?

Lysandre : Cool! On mange ensemble alors?

Loaw : C'est pas forcément ce que je voulais dire, mais d'accord.

J'allais à ma place et sortais mes affaires. Le professeur d'histoire entra, et commença son cours. Une des meilleures heures pour lui, puisqu'il avait une classe de zombies. Le silence total. Tout le monde prenait plus ou moins des notes, et l'heure passa avec une douce lenteur. Les cours suivants furent plus agités, et j'écrivais pour ne pas trop m'ennuyer. J'appréhendais légèrement l'heure du déjeuner. Il fallait que je reste neutre, fidèle à moi-même. Et surtout, je devais éviter de dériver. La sonnerie retentit enfin. Je me levais, respirais un bon coup, et sortit mon sac sur les épaules. Lysandre me rattrapa. Nous fîmes le trajet vers le self sans échanger un mot. Les yeux dans le vague, je m'efforçais de calmer mon angoisse. Tout mon être me hurlait « Éloigne-toi espèce de cruche, ce mec est dangereux! » mais bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais encore le choix.

Je m'asseyais à une table, mal à l'aise, et il posa son plateau en face du mien. Je découpais ma viande du mieux que je pouvais (donc très mal, steak + couteau de cantine = galère) et engloutissais les lambeaux de chair que je détachais.

Lysandre : Bon. Commençons, veux-tu?

Loaw : Si tu veux, c'est à toi de parler.

Lysandre : Oui, donc, j'ai eu un peu de mal à accepter l'idée que personne n'occupe tes pensées.

Loaw : Ce n'est pas forcément vrai. Si quelqu'un m'a énervé, je m'empresse de le mépriser pour ne pas y penser. Si quelqu'un a fait quelque chose de gentil envers moi, je cherche la raison pour laquelle il l'a fait. Si quelqu'un m'a intrigué, je réfléchis à son comportement pour l'oublier.

Lysandre : Donc tout ce que tu fais, c'est penser pour ne plus penser.

Loaw (sourit) : Exactement. Mais il y a eu une exception.

Lysandre : Laquelle?

Loaw : Oh, un vieil ami à moi. Un très vieil ami. Je peux m'inquiéter pour lui, et c'est même arrivé qu'il me manque.

/P*tin de p*tin de p*tin mais ta gu*le sombre idiote!/

Lysandre (lève un sourcil) : Vraiment? Et qui est-ce?

Loaw (ricane) : Parce que tu penses que tu pourrais le connaître? C'était un pur parisien. Matthieu. Neuf ans qu'on se connaissait.

Lysandre : Pourquoi emploies-tu le passé?

Loaw : Parce que tout ça est révolu bien sûr. Je suis partie. Il est resté. Il est effacé de ma vie. Logique.

Lysandre : Ciel... Et c'est tout? Il n'y a jamais eu quelqu'un d'autre?

Loaw : Bah non, je vois pas pourquoi.

Lysandre : Pourquoi... Méprises-tu autant les gens? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as aucune confiance en l'espèce humaine?

Je m'étouffais. Ouais. Ce mec était dangereux. Je ne lui avait jamais dit tout ça.

Loaw _(énervée)_ : Mais arrête avec cette intuition à la con!

Il eut l'air choqué pendant quelques secondes.

Loaw : Sache une chose : c'est pas parce qu'ici tout le monde a des couleurs de cheveux bizarres que c'est le cas partout. Or, justement, à Paris, les gens se limitent aux teintures blondes, brunes, noires, rousses. Y a que les punks qui peuvent être verts, rouges ou autres.

Lysandre : Et alors?

Loaw : Et alors si tu as le malheur d'être différent, là-bas, tu te fais bouffer. Dans un petit lycée de campagne, tu peux faire des faux pas. Mais là-bas, la moindre erreur, le moindre écart de comportement, et tu te retrouves en bas de l'échelle sociale. Tout en bas. Et c'est pas beau à voir.

Lysandre : Alors, il te suffisait de ne pas chercher à te distinguer.

Loaw : Ah ouais? Tu sais quoi, je vais t'apprendre un truc.

Je montrais mes cheveux.

Loaw : C'est pas de la teinture.

Je montrais mes yeux.

Loaw _(/énervée)_: Et c'est pas des lentilles.

Un long silence suivit ma déclaration. Lysandre, entre blanchâtre et verdâtre, passa par différentes expressions, et se fixa sur des yeux grand ouverts terrorisés et surpris. J'étais essoufflée comme si j'avais couru. Mes yeux perdaient peu à peu de leur rage, et une peur mêlée de regrets s'insinua en moi. Je frissonnais. Quelque part dans mon cerveau anesthésié, je réussis à m'empêcher de fuir. Je devais affronter en face ce que j'avais créé. Cette fois, je n'avais pas le droit de reculer. Je le regardais avec appréhension. J'attendais qu'il prenne la parole, mais il avait vraiment l'air en état de choc.

Loaw : Euh... Ça... Ça va?

Lysandre : … Oui. Je crois oui. Je... Suis désolé. Je ne savais pas.

Loaw : C'est normal. Comment aurais-tu pu savoir?

Lysandre : Si j'avais fait plus attention... J'aurais pu t'éviter ça. Vraiment, pardonne-moi.

Loaw : Mais de quoi... Tu parles? Pourquoi tu t'excuses? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait?

Lysandre : Ben, ça doit pas être très agréable d'être obligée de dire ça comme ça, parce que j'ai été d'un manque de tact incroyable. Si tu voulais le garder pour toi, ça veut dire que je t'y ai obligé.

Loaw : Non mais non là. C'est pas comme ça que t'es censé réagir. Et puis même, pourquoi tu t'en veux? C'est pas ce que... Si. En fait, je crois bien que c'est ce que je voulais. Que tu regrettes. Que tu arrêtes de chercher à me connaître, que tu ne m'approche plus jamais. Tu es un danger pour moi. Tu m'as vue telle que je suis avec ma famille. Je laisse apparaître mes pensées quand tu me parles. Comme l'a fait remarquer Castiel... Je baisse ma garde si je pense à toi. Je n'ai besoin de personne. Le monde entier pourrait me détester, je ne m'en attristerais pas. Tu dois être choqué par ma façon de penser non? Comme tous les autres. « Et alors, si tu peux voir mon côté le plus sombre? Personne ne pourra changer cet animal que je suis devenu. » Cette chanson prend tout son sens quand j'en prononce les paroles.

Je sortais du self. Lentement. Normalement. Neutre.

Une fois dehors, je rentrais dans le bâtiment, montais les escaliers, et allais me réfugier dans la salle de musique. Personne n'aurais l'idée de venir ici à cette heure. J'allais fermer les rideaux, et m'asseyais dans le coin le plus sombre, dos à la pièce, genoux repliés et tête dans mes bras. Pourquoi faire ça alors que j'avais peur du noir? Justement parce que la peur est irrationnelle. Elle m'empêchait de réfléchir. Je me sentais plus à l'aise. C'était une forme de maltraitance envers moi-même, de la même façon que certains se tailladent les veines. Je crevais de trouille, dos à tous les dangers, à toutes les présences que je ressentais, à toutes ces créatures qui se rapprochaient lentement de moi. Tout mon être était tendu vers ces menaces, et mon cerveau était bloqué par la peur.

J'eus un hoquet de terreur en sentant une main s'abattre sur mon épaule. Je laissais échapper un gémissement. Plus fort que moi.

Je sentis des bras rassurants m'entourer. Je me retournais tant bien que mal (et même plutôt mal) pour faire face à Lysandre. Bien sûr. Une aura pareille, je l'avais reconnue. Il me serra contre lui en me caressant les cheveux. Je m'accrochais à lui et murmurais.

Loaw : Va pas ouvrir les rideaux...

Lysandre : Pourquoi?

Loaw : Parce que. Je veux pas que tu me regardes.

Lysandre : Oui, mais tu vas pas te calmer si j'ouvre pas.

Loaw (marmonne) : Justement pauvre andouille...

Lysandre : Quoi?

Loaw : Non rien. T'as raison, je vais ouvrir.

Je remuais pour me lever. Il resserra son étreinte. Il était fort en fait. Il cachait bien son jeu.

Loaw : Wow, Lysandre. J'essaie de me lever là.

Lysandre (marmonne) : Justement...

Loaw : De quoi? Tu...

Lysandre : Fais pas comme si t'aimais pas être comme ça. J'entends ton cœur battre d'ici.

Loaw : Non, stop. Ça va pas de sortir des trucs comme ça? Ça commence à dégénérer. Je peux certainement pas rester dans tes bras sans qu'on se soit clairement expliqués. Et je t'assure que tu ne peux pas entendre mon cœur. Donc maintenant, tu me lâches. Je vais ouvrir ces p*tin de rideaux. Et on va causer.

Il rit doucement et me laissa faire. Une fois la salle de nouveau éclairée, je m'asseyais sur le banc du piano. Il me rejoint.

Lysandre : Bon. Puisque tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de réagir, je vais te dire ce que je pense. Déjà, je vois pas trop comment tu voulais que je réagisse. Je t'ai presque forcé à dire ça, c'était normal que je m'excuse. Mais va pas croire que je te prends en pitié. Tu n'as juste pas eu de chance. C'est la vie. Et je suppose que tu n'aimerais pas que je te plaigne, tu es trop fière pour ça. Ensuite, je ne vais certainement pas m'énerver de ce que tu m'as dit après, puisque tu as commencé _au passé_. Ce qui veut dire que tes intentions ont changé par rapport au début. Et c'est dans le bon sens pour moi. Tu me sors que je te fais baisser ta garde et que je te trouble, tu t'énerves alors que tu restes tout le temps neutre et stoïque. Et tu voudrais que ça me mette en colère? Je te perturbe, c'est bon pour moi non?

Loaw : C'est vrai, dit comme ça, on dirait une foutue déclaration de série américaine. Mais c'en est pas une hein!

Lysandre (sourit) : Je m'en doute. Mais c'est pour te montrer que je n'ai _aucune_ raison de t'en vouloir. À vrai dire, le seul truc qui m'aie énervé dans tout ce que tu as pu me dire, c'est quand tu m'as avoué ne penser à personne quand tu es seule. Une bête question de fierté, l'être humain aime se sentir important, ça m'a vexé.

Loaw : D'où le bug mental. Je vois. De mon côté, c'est vrai que ma réaction a été complètement stupide. Je me suis encore enfuie, alors que je m'étais promis de pas le faire, et en plus j'avais aucune raison de me planquer. Soit. Mais pour ma défense, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un réagit aussi positivement aux horreurs que je sors.

Lysandre : Oui, c'est ça que je voulais dire. Ces choses comme quoi tu déteste le monde entier, que tu méprise l'espèce humaine, tout ça. C'est une protection.

Je lui enfonçais mon coude dans le ventre.

Loaw : On se tait et on me laisse parler. Surtout si c'est pour débiter des insanités. Tu es un danger public. Je vais finir par te faire autant confiance qu'à Bébert. Et ça fait même pas une semaine que je te connais. C'est pas raisonnable. Pour te considérer comme une personne fiable, il me faudrait au moins un mois, c'est le minimum de la décence. Là, ça fait trop programmé. Je veux dire, on n'est pas dans un film, on a pas deux heures pour mettre en place notre relation, subir tout un tas de truc et résoudre les problèmes qui se posent à nous. La vraie vie, c'est lent. Y a bien que dans les mangas que les gens deviennent meilleurs amis du monde en un tome. Et encore, eux, c'est parce qu'ils sont en danger de mort. Donc c'est normal.

Lysandre : Un mois, ça fait long. Puisqu'on en est déjà là...

Loaw : Justement. On est nulle part. Essaie même pas de dire le contraire.

Lysandre : Le contraire.

Loaw : … Non. Vraiment pas. Donc maintenant, on va retourner en cours, et on va oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui.

Lysandre : Tu es froide, Loaw... Mais je ne vais pas m'infiltrer dans ta vie alors que tu n'en a pas envie. Je respecte tes choix. Allons-y.

Il m'adressa un petit sourire triste et partit. Le genre de sourire fait exprès pour faire culpabiliser. Pour que l'autre se dise « oh, j'aurais pu... » Mais non. Là, il était hors de question que je fasse quelque chose. Je tremblais un peu, j'avais très chaud et je sentais un sourire stupide s'étaler sur mon visage. Qui devait être bien rouge. Je m'efforçais de reprendre mon sérieux. J'y parvins au bout de quelques minutes, et j'allais dans la salle de cours.

Je m'installais au fond, contre la fenêtre, et contemplais le ciel pluvieux. Tous l'après-midi. Je n'étais pas en état de faire autre chose, mon cerveau était cotonneux. Heureusement, je finissais à 16 heures. J'attendis que tout le monde soit parti avant de sortir moi-même, et je fis un gros câlin à Lucifer.

Loaw : Désolée Bébert, je me sens pas bien... Je crois que je suis malade. Tu peux aller chercher papa? Je pense pas pouvoir marcher pendant vingt minutes. Et tu peux pas me porter.

Bébert : Waf.

Il détalais aussi vite que possible. Moi, j'avais l'intention de me réfugier dans la salle de musique, encore une fois. Je fis le zombie et m'affalais sur le banc du piano. Qui était vraiment confortable. Je me forçais à rester éveillée, mon père arriverais dans 15 minutes, ce n'était pas le moment de faire un somme. Je fixais l'horloge. 16h10. 16h12. 16h15. 16h17. Je sombrais de plus en plus dans l'inconscience, et me levais pour retourner dehors. Plus que trois ou quatre minutes, ou moins.

Deux minutes plus tard, je le vis s'arrêter devant le lycée. J'avançais vers la voiture d'une démarche vacillante. Mon père m'attrapa et m'installa à côté de lui.

Papa : Eh ben, tu nous fait un remake de la nuit des morts-vivants?

Je gloussais faiblement. Il nous ramena en cinq minutes, et me porta jusqu'à ma chambre. Je m'endormais dès l'instant où j'entrais en contact avec le matelas.


	3. Chapter 3

Les résumés et moi, c'est la guerre. Courage, donc. Je sais que vous pouvez le faire. Je vous aime! Vraiment! Si vous me lisez (enfin pas moi, mon texte) !

Donc Rating K+, je sais pas trop trop y a des moments bien moches, mais je pense que c'est pas la peine d'aller jusqu'au T, non? Vous me direz.

C'est ma première fic de toute éternité (quatre ans d'écriture, fallait bien que j'essaie). Je me sens niaise avec mes espèces d'indications scéniques à la noix, mais bon... Alors, pour, un peu, le code : en gras les chansons (vous auriez trouvé tous seuls) et les tirades de... l'individu mystère \o/ (c'est pas un lol, c'est un bonhomme), en /texte/ c'est les pensées sur le moment, et je crois que c'est tout, si vous avez des questions allez-y, avec joie, même si c'est pour me demander si ça va, je vous aime tous! Et bah... FIGHT! Lecture! (je sais, le copié/collé c'est le mal, mais je vais pas tout réécrire à chaque début de chapitre)

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, le verdict tomba. 40 de fièvre. Pas de lycée pour moi aujourd'hui. J'avais mal partout, j'étais dans l'incapacité de bouger plus que le petit doigt et je me cassais la gueule dès que j'essayais de me lever. Je passais toute la journée dans un état comateux. Le soir, ma mère m'annonça de la visite. J'émis un vague grognement pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait me l'envoyer. Je me redressais autant que possible et m'adossa à la montagne de coussins apportée par Bébert, qui campait d'ailleurs à côté de mon lit pour empêcher quiconque de m'approcher. Lysandre entra. Quelle surprise. Notre délégué servait vraiment à rien.<p>

Loaw : T'n as pas marre t'faire esclvagiser par Nath'?

Lysandre : Bah, tu sais comme c'est, il a toujours trop de boulot... Et je râle pas assez pour le dissuader.

Loaw : Même temps j'te vois pas faire comme Cstiel.

Lysandre : Quelle magnifique prononciation tu as, Loaw.

Loaw : Ngueule, chuis malade.

Lysandre : Je vois ça. Une grippe?

Loaw : srement.

Lysandre (sourit) : C'est marrant, au début je pensais que tu me fuyais.

Loaw : Certainment pas. Qurante de fièvre.

Lysandre : Ah, à ce point? Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser te reposer.

Loaw : Non non. J'm'ennuie. Raconte-moi des trucs.

Lysandre : Bah, y a rien de très nouveau tu sais.

Loaw : Vraiment rien?

Lysandre : J'en ai peur... Désolé.

Loaw (mode gamine de trois ans) : Lysaaaaaandre... Tu m'racontes une histoire?

Il jeta un regard vers la porte. Ma mère, dans l'encadrement, fit un signe de tête désolé.

Maman : Elle est toujours comme ça quand elle est malade. Surtout te sens pas obligé.

Lysandre : Bah, il est dix-huit heures... Une petite alors.

Un sourire illumina mon visage. Je pris Lapinbleu (mon doudou préféré)(devinez quoi, c'est un lapin habillé en bleu) dans mes bras et je remontais ma couette sous mon menton. Il resta dix minutes pour me raconter une version revisitée de la Belle et la Bête (hinhinhin...) puis partit, balayant mes protestations d'un « Je t'avais prévenue... ». Je me rendormis aussitôt qu'il fut sorti.

La journée suivante passa de la même manière. Sauf qu'il ne vint rien m'amener puisque c'était dimanche. Lundi, j'étais retombée à 38.5°. Mardi soir, j'étais guérie. Comme s'il l'avait deviné, Lysandre revint me voir. Je l'accueillais dans le salon.

Loaw : Salut. Comment tu sais?

Lysandre : Une intuition...

/'tin mais ce mec sait toujours de quoi je parle, c'est dingue./

Loaw : Oublie tout.

Lysandre : Ça risque pas. Navré, mais je veux garder ce moment en mémoire. C'était tellement mignon...

Loaw : Tch. Arrête de te ficher de moi. Y a eu des contrôles?

Lysandre : Oui, tu vas rattraper celui de maths, mais pas celui d'anglais. Et on a rien pour demain.

Loaw : Maintenant que j'y pense... On a un emploi du temps de malades.

Lysandre : Pas tant que ça. On finit qu'un jour à dix-sept heures. Sinon c'est seize ou quinze, et le samedi c'est onze.

Loaw : De mon point de vue, c'est beaucoup. Rien de nouveau?

Lysandre : Toujours. Enfin, Castiel s'est fait virer du cours de physique après avoir insulté le prof, mais c'est pas exceptionnel.

Loaw : Sale gosse. Bien fait pour le prof.

Lysandre : Tu n'as pas l'air de très bonne humeur.

Loaw : Nan, tu crois? Je déteste être malade. Le jour où tu reviens est pire que n'importe quel autre. Les gens te posent des questions, les profs te posent des questions, faut tout rattraper, t'es paumé parce que t'as raté des cours dont il reste rien d 'écrit...

Lysandre : J'ai photocopié mes notes.

Loaw : Tu devrais arrêter d'être aussi gentil. C'est pour ça que personne a de scrupule à t'utiliser.

Lysandre : Tu l'aimes vraiment pas Nathaniel hein?

Loaw : Nan! C'est qu'un sale blondinet!

Lysandre : Je vais pas m'engager dans un débat pareil. À demain.

Loaw : Ouaip. Merci pour les devoirs et les cours.

Lysandre (grand sourire) : Mais de rien. Puisque j'oublie rien, c'est moi qui devrais te remercier.

/Oh le.../

Loaw : Salut.

Je fermais la porte et soupirais. Un paquet de soucis oui. Si seulement j'avais pas déménagé... Je serais restée avec mes blaireaux. Mes chers petits blaireaux.

**Hate me, hate me, they want you to break me, Love is for the weak and the restless**

Ah, merveilleux réveil, pour commencer la journée dans un état d'esprit qui empêche la moindre erreur... L'amour est pour les faibles et les impatients.

Je me levais, enfilais une robe bustier noire et rouge, des collants rayés accordés et mis un nœud noir avec un crâne dans mes cheveux au préalable brossés avec soin. Je descendis dans la cuisine pour mon rituel matinal (jus de citron, brossage de dents) et je sortais avec un parapluie noir et mon manteau. Lucifer m'accompagna une fois de plus jusqu'à la grille, puis m'abandonna. J'allais voir le groupes de filles avec qui je traînais. Première séquence de questions.

Iris : T'étais malade?

Loaw : Oui, une grippe, rien de très grave.

Violette : Tant que tu vas mieux.

Loaw : N'est-ce pas? Il paraît que je vais devoir rattraper le contrôle de maths, il est dur?

Iris : Non, pas vraiment. Qui te l'a dit?

Loaw : Oh, je l'ai juste entendu dire...

Violette : Qui?

Loaw : Lysandre, quand il est venu m'amener les cours. On a pas de cours qui sautent aujourd'hui?

Personne ne peut me battre quand il s'agit de détourner la conversation.

Violette : Pas que je sache.

Le cours d'anglais passa sans heurt, de même que le reste de la matinée. J'avais parfaitement réussi mon contrôle de maths (en tout cas j'en étais persuadée) et, toute à ma joie, je prenais part assez activement au sujet philosophique du jour. À savoir, les probabilités que le prof de physique se brise la nuque en tombant dans les escaliers. Il en résultat qu'à part si on l'aidait, ou qu'il était vraiment incroyablement doué, elles étaient presque nulles. Ça ne surprit personne, mais débattre sur des choses de ce genre était très agréable. En particulier s'il s'agissait de la physique.

L'après-midi se passa franchement bien, il faut dire que j'avais deux heures de français (ma matière préférée) et une heure de SVT. Que du facile voir intéressant. À la fin des cours, je restais assise sur mon banc habituel. J'aimais bien traîner dans le lycée. Même si ne rien faire du tout peut se montrer ennuyeux à la longue. Je me rappelais avoir vu une batterie dans la salle de musique. Puisqu'on pouvait y aller en libre service, autant en profiter.

J'avais toujours adoré faire de la batterie. Toujours. Dès mes sept ans, j'avais exprimé le désir d'apprendre à en jouer. Mes parents, à cette époque, ne pouvaient rien me refuser. Aussi m'avaient-ils payé des cours. J'étais douée, j'avais un sens du rythme absolu. J'avais aussi essayé la guitare, mais je n'avais pas aimé. Et la contrebasse ne me permettais pas de jouer des morceaux que je connaissais. La batterie me détendait, me défoulais, et je pouvais chanter en même temps de jouer. Je ne chantais pas exactement « bien ». Du coup je chantais avec mon iPod sur les oreilles, ça me donnait l'illusion d'avoir une voix géniale. Et j'entendais quand même ce que je disais ou jouais puisque j'étais du genre bourrine.

Je me dirigeais donc vers la salle de musique. Je rentrais et me figeais. Encore Lysandre.

Loaw : Décidément, t'as décidé d'être partout où je veux aller.

Lysandre : Bonjour Loaw, je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux.

Loaw : Ouais, salut... Bon, j'y vais.

Lysandre : Déjà?

Loaw : Ben oui, je venais jouer mais puisque t'es là, je voudrais pas te gêner.

Lysandre : Et t'as pas envie d'être avec moi parce que je suis ton danger attitré.

Loaw : Et surtout parce que c'est hors de question que quelqu'un m'entende jouer. À demain.

Lysandre : Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit le prof de physique à la fin du cours? Ou tu es partie trop vite?

Loaw : Ça dépend, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

Lysandre : Que les exercices étaient à rendre sur feuille pour être notés.

/Adieu, monde cruel.../

Loaw : Bon bah t'attends pas à me revoir après qu'il ai rendu la note. Inutile de me chercher, ça te ferais du mal. Je pense que mon cadavre sera pas beau à voir.

Lysandre : Si tu veux, je pourrais t'aider.

Loaw : Je ne veux pas. J'ai encore assez de fierté pour le faire seule.

Ses yeux se plissèrent, son regard devint froid. Je sentis un petit remous au niveau de mon estomac.

Lysandre : Ici, il ne s'agit pas de fierté mais seulement d'avoir une note correcte ou non.

Loaw : C'est... C'est vrai. Ce n'est qu'un exercice de physique. Enfin, quatre, mais ça revient au même.

Cette fois, j'avais choisi mes mots avec soin. Je me sentais vaguement menacée.

Lysandre : En effet. Ta réponse?

Loaw : D'accord. On fait ça ici?

Lysandre : Ton chien risque de s'impatienter non?

Loaw : Certes. Viens chez moi dans ce cas.

Il eut un sourire mal dissimulé. C'était peut-être son but dès le début, mais tant pis. Nous sortîmes et il m'accompagna à la maison, suivi de Lucifer qui le regardait méchamment. Il lui grognait dessus dans discontinuer, si bien que je finis par le rabrouer. Il me lança un regard boudeur et nous abandonna pour aller dans la piscine dès notre arrivée. Nous nous installâmes devant la table basse du salon.

Loaw : Pardonne l'impolitesse de cette bestiole. Il est très possessif. Je plains mon potentiel futur mari.

Lysandre : Pas de problème, je comprends sa réaction. Bon, allons-y. Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans le cours?

Loaw : Si je te dis tout, tu me réponds...?

Lysandre : Tu peux y arriver. T'y mets de la mauvaise volonté, c'est tout.

Il effaça mon regard carnassier d'un magnifique sourire.

Loaw : Non. Pas de ça. C'est de la triche.

Lysandre : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Commençons.

Il passa une bonne heure à me ré-expliquer la leçon, puis il me lança sur les exercices. Je finissais par comprendre, et je bouclais mes devoirs, très fière de moi.

Loaw : Au moins, on pourra pas dire que j'ai pas essayé. Merci beaucoup, Lysandre.

Lysandre : Mais de rien.

Loaw : Tu veux du jus de citron?

Peut-être pas.

Loaw : Ou autre chose? C'est ce que je bois, mais...

Il me regardais en souriant.

Lysandre : Peu m'importe.

Je prenais la bouteille presque finie pour moi et lui versais un verre d'une presque pleine, et sortais un paquet de galettes bretonnes. J'apportais tout ça sur la table, et vis que Lysandre regardait les boîtes de jeux de wii. Il avait l'air particulièrement intéressé par Zelda : Twilight Princess.

Loaw : Tu veux essayer? Il est super dur et tu risques de te retrouver coincé dès la deuxième partie, mais... Je pourrais t'aider.

Douce revanche. Chacun son domaine.

Il but son verre.

Lysandre : Avec plaisir. Il a un goût bizarre ce jus... Tu aimes beaucoup Link non?

Méfiance.

Loaw : Pourquoi cette question?

Lysandre : J'ai vu le poster dans ta chambre, la dernière f...

Je lui envoyais un coussin dans la tête.

Loaw (rouge) : Il me semble que je t'avais dit d'oublier.

Lysandre : Oui, d'ailleurs, je me souviens aussi de celui avec Ed...

Je lui en lançais un deuxième.

Loaw : Rah mais tais-toi!

J'étais de plus en plus rouge. Il faut dire que d'une manière générale, personne ne rentrais dans ma chambre. C'était pas exactement que j'avais honte de mes posters, mais... Un peu quand même. Surtout ceux-là. Avec un de -Man, et peut-être celui de Sesshomaru. Les trois posters que je voulais cacher. Parce que ça révélait plutôt bien mes préférences en matière de garçons. Cheveux longs, musclés, qui combattent à l'épée. Et qui sont hyper balèzes dans ce domaine. Ou alors, super intelligents. Bon à j'en avait qu'un, et j'avais pas trouvé de poster de lui assez réussi. Mais j'étais tout de même très embarrassée qu'il les ai vus. Et surtout qu'il ai retenu justement ceux-là.

Lysandre : Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves enfin...

/Le pire, c'est qu'il fait même pas semblant d'être sérieux... Enlève ce sourire de ta figure imbécile!/

Lysandre : Je suis plutôt content d'avoir tes références en matière d'hommes.

La phrase qui tue. Littéralement. J'étais allongée par terre, planquée sous un coussin, et j'avais tellement honte que j'aurais voulu rejoindre Bébert dans la piscine.

Loaw : Encore une fois, ça va pas de sortir des trucs pareils? Tu veux me tuer en fait?

Il se rapprocha de moi, posa sa main sur ma joue.

Lysandre : Au contraire... Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu te sens mal? Tu es rouge...

J'eus un doute soudain. Je le rejetais en arrière en lui enfonçant mes pieds dans le ventre et j'allais voir la bouteille de jus de citron.

Craintes confirmées. J'allais devoir tuer mon père. À coups de pelle dans la face. Lentement pour le faire souffrir le plus longtemps possible. Il avait encore utilisé une vieille bouteille de jus pour mettre son cidre fermier cuvée spéciale 20 degrés.

Je retournais voir Lysandre.

Loaw : Lysandre, suis-moi, je voudrais te montrer un truc dans le jardin.

Lysandre : Je te suis, ma belle.

/Gyaaah espèce de malade! J'ai la chair de poule maintenant! Papa tu vas crever!/

Je l'emmenais au bord de la piscine et fis un signe de tête à Lucifer. /Désolé Lysandre, mais c'est toi qui va te baigner./

Je le basculais dans l'eau. Mon père me l'avait déjà fait une fois que j'avais été la victime de ses habitudes bizarres, et ça avait super bien marché. Je gardais la tête de mon invité sous l'eau en comptant jusqu'à trente, puis je le sortais, et recommençais trois ou quatre fois. Il était complètement sonné. Pas étonnant. Je le traînais sur l'herbe. Il toussait en expulsant de l'eau. Je m'agenouillais à côté de lui et attendais. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et me regarda, effaré.

Lysandre : Je suis désolé Loaw, mais tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi je suis allongé trempé sur ta pelouse?

Loaw : Mon père est un dangereux irresponsable qui remplit les vieilles bouteilles vides de sa fille avec du cidre overboosté à vingt degrés minimum.

Lysandre : D'accord.

Loaw : Viens, faut que tu te changes.

Je l'accompagnais à a salle de bain, et l'abandonnais avec une serviette pour aller chercher de quoi l'habiller dans les affaires de mon père. Je sortais de l'armoire un T-shirt noir et un jean foncé. Pas vraiment le même style mais tant pis. Je retournais voir mon cher Lysandre en soupirant. Loin de me donner ce que je voulais, le destin s'acharnait contre moi. Me mettre dans ce genre de situations, c'était mesquin de sa part. Je reculais d'un pas et fermais les yeux en voyant Lysandre torse nu. Je lui tendais ce que j'avais trouvé.

Loaw : Désolée, mon père a pas le même genre vestimentaire que toi.

Lysandre : Pas de souci. Pourquoi tu fermes les yeux?

Je rougissais sans répondre.

Lysandre : Bah, c'est pas important... Je me souviens pas très bien, mais j'ai dit des trucs carrément bizarres non?

Loaw : C'est clair, tu tiens à peine mieux l'alcool que moi. C'était... Flippant.

Lysandre : Pardon...

Loaw : Là, c'est certainement pas de ta faute.

Lysandre : Tu peux regarder.

Ce que je fis. Ça me faisait très bizarre de le voir habillé de cette façon, mais ça lui allait plutôt bien.

Papa : Ma chériiiie! Je suis rentréééééé!

Loaw : Bieeeen... Très bien... Lysandre, attend un moment s'il te plaît.

Lysandre : Pas de problème.

Je descendis, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Loaw : Tiens, papa! Tu tombes bien!

…...

{Quelques minutes plus tard}

Loaw : Lysandre, tu peux venir.

Je l'entendis descendre les escaliers. Il apparut à l'entrée du salon. Je le regardais, souriante.

Loaw : Papa. À genoux.

Papa : Oui ma fille.

Il s'exécuta et se répandit en excuses. Lysandre me regarda les yeux écarquillés, l'air inquiet.

Lysandre : Non, c'est bon... Il n'y a pas de problème, vraiment.

Loaw : Bien. Viens, Lysandre, on va jouer.

Je l'entraînait devant la télé pour lui apprendre les bases de Zelda. Il se débrouillait mieux que ce que j'aurais pensé. Comme prévu, il coinça très vite, dès les souterrains. Je lui donnais la solution, toute heureuse d'assurer ma suprématie dans un domaine. Il eut un sourire en coin.

Loaw : Quoi?

Lysandre : Tu n'aimes vraiment pas avoir l'air faible.

Loaw : Joue.

Lysandre : Tu ne pourras pas toujours détourner la conversation.

J'eus un rictus.

Loaw : Sérieusement, joue. Mais joue! Ah bah trop tard, t'es mort. Tu vas devoir recommencer. T'étais presque sorti, c'est bête.

Lysandre : Heiiiin? Non! Mais non! Non!

Loaw : Règle numéro un de tout joueur qui se respecte : tu ne lâches jamais l'écran des yeux si tu n'es pas en pause. Cette journée est décidément mémorable. Je t'aurai vu t'énerver.

Lysandre : Et moi j'aurais vu une scène qui me fait sérieusement douter de ton humanité.

Loaw : Pardon?

Lysandre : Mais je pense pouvoir me défaire définitivement de cette impression, un de ces jours.

Loaw : Excuse-moi, mais... Pardon?

Lysandre : Oublie. Tu peux me guider?

Loaw : Sans problème, mon petit.

Lysandre : Je suis plus grand que toi, tu en as conscience?

Loaw : Mais oui. Bon, là, à droite. Gauche, tout droit, bute les deux, tire la poignée, saute de l'autre côté, fracasse le crâne, retue les deux, prend le tunnel à droite, tire la poignée du haut...

Je continuais jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte du niveau.

Loaw : Là ça va être chaud, fais gaffe aux deux gros, va falloir que tu coures partout en même temps de les frapper, donc va sur la plate-forme, frappe, reste sur le muret mais fais gaffe à pas tomber, là tu frappes, fais pas attention à lui tu t'en fous, tue celui-là avant.

Il finit la séquence avec une grande efficacité, et nous regardâmes la cinématique avec une attention religieuse. Nous étions collés l'un à l'autre, sur le canapé, en fixant le résultat d'une heure de jeu. La sauvegarde automatique s'enclencha, et il secoua la tête.

Lysandre : Je vais devoir y aller, il se fait tard.

Loaw : Ah, c'est vrai. Suis-moi deux minutes.

Je l'emmenais dans la salle de bains, et décrochais ses vêtements du fil à linge.

Loaw : C'est sec. Je sors le temps que tu te changes.

Joignant le geste à la parole, je le laissais seul. Quand il ressortit, je l'accompagnais à la porte.

Lysandre : Tu as l'air mélancolique.

Loaw : Je crains que ce soit le cas.

Lysandre (sourit) : Nous nous voyons demain, je n'aurais pas le temps de te manquer.

Loaw : Que tu dis... Bonne nuit, merci encore pour la physique.

Il m'embrassa sur le front.

Lysandre : Bonne nuit, merci pour Zelda. Je jure de ne révéler à personne ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

Loaw : Moi aussi... Pour le moment.

Il arqua un sourcil puis tourna le dos et partit. Je sentis une main me tirer en arrière. Mon père.

Papa : Je sais que c'est un camarade de classe, mais là ça va un peu loin ma chérie.

Loaw : Que veux-tu dire par là?

Papa : D'après ce que j'ai compris, à la base, il venait pour t'aider à faire des devoirs de physique. Soit. Mais comment tu m'expliques qu'il soit resté une heure et demie de plus? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait quand il a bu? Hein?

/Et ça y est... Crise de paternité./

Loaw : Je ne vois pas pourquoi une séance de devoirs ne pourrait pas dégénérer en séance de jeux vidéos. Tu n'as rien à dire en ce qui concerne le détail de la boisson puisque _tout est ta faute_, mais sache qu'il était simplement... Flippant.

Papa : Bon, d'accord, ça je veux bien l'accepter. Mais c'est pas ma fauuuute! Ta mère les jette, ses bouteilles! Et flippant, c'est-à-dire?

Loaw : Il me draguait en mode gros lourd. T'es content?

Papa : Quoi! Mais... Tu sais que c'est quand elle est ivre qu'une personne dévoila ses véritables intentions? Il ne reviendra pas ici!

Loaw (soupire) : Papa. Tu insinue que mes véritables intentions étaient d'embrasser mon chien et de saigner Inès?

Papa : Pardon ma chérie. j'ai rien dit. Il peut revenir autant qu'il veut.

/Je préfère./

Papa : Dis, Loaw... C'est moi ou tu t'attaches à ce jeune homme?

Loaw : C'est toi. On mange quoi ce soir?

Papa : Du rôti de veau. Et des patates. Dans dix minutes.

J'allais lire en attendant. Nous nous mettions à table quand je remarquais l'absence du reste de la famille.

Loaw : Où sont maman et Inès?

Papa : Ta mère est en réunion pour le travail et ta sœur dort chez une amie.

Loaw : En semaine? Ce que tu es irresponsable.

Papa : Tu crois?

Loaw : Un peu que je crois, si elles dorment avant minuit ce serait épatant. Je te rappelle, mon cher, que Inès est une bavarde absolue.

Papa : C'est vrai. Bah tant pis, elle pourra pas se plaindre de toute façon. Et toi, tu te fais des amis?

Loaw : J'ai une tête à me faire des amis? Je m'entends bien avec deux filles, et je commence à connaître un peu Lysandre. C'est tout.

Papa : C'est suspicieux...

Hop, patate dans la figure.

Loaw : Bien fait. Y a rien de suspicieux. C'est Lysandre.

Papa : Moi il ne me paraît pas très fréquentable.

Loaw : Mais arrête bon sang! Pour une fois que je tombe sur un mec bien, tu vas pas m'empêcher de le voir!

Papa : Bien, bien, ça reste à voir.

Loaw : Tais-toi. Il est super gentil, il m'a déjà aidé pour plein de trucs, il me comprend, je me sens pas obligée de parler avec lui, et je l'aime bien.

Papa : Plop. J'ai gagné.

Loaw : Ah bah merde. Tu m'as bien eu. C'était mesquin comme méthode, mais bien joué.

Papa : Maintenant, je suis sûr que tu vas monter dans ta chambre, avoir une crise de conscience à propos de ce que tu viens de dire, et te jurer de ne plus l'approcher.

Loaw : Y a des chances.

En effet, la soirée passa de cette façon. Exactement comme il l'avait dit, dans le même ordre, avec la même conclusion.

Ainsi, le reste de la semaine, je le passais à éviter Lysandre le plus possible. J'étais devenue très forte pour ça, au fil des années, et je n'eus aucun mal à ce qu'il ne puisse jamais m'approcher. Parfois, je sentais son regard contrarié peser sur moi, mais je ne m'en souciais pas. Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas penser à lui. Je m'asseyais toujours à côté de quelqu'un, je sortais aléatoirement avant, pendant ou après tout le monde, je restais avec les filles pendant les interclasses. Je réussis admirablement bien jusqu'au mardi suivant.

J'étais décidée à faire de la batterie, j'avais trop besoin d'évacuer la pression accumulée. Si je ne voulais pas exploser sur le premier innocent qui m'agacerait, il fallait bien ça. Je fonçais en salle de musique à peine la sonnerie enclenchée, je fermais consciencieusement la porte, prenais les baguettes, démarrais mon iPod et commençais à frapper de toutes mes forces. Je me laissais vite entraîner par mes chansons et chantonnais en même temps. Petit à petit, je me sentais mieux. J'espérais que personne ne vienne me déranger, car c'est en cours de vidage de nerfs que j'étais la plus irritable.

J'enchaînais le cinquième morceau, toujours aussi énergique, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Je me stoppais immédiatement pour fusiller du regard l'intrus. J'allais devoir tout recommencer par sa faute. Ou me décharger d'une manière plus radicale. En lui gueulant dessus jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive par exemple. Et cette fois, ce ne serait pas l'aura si spéciale de ce cher Lysandre qui le sauverait.

Il me regardait d'un air calme et glacial. Il referma la porte et s'y adossa. Hop, ni vu ni connu je te coupe la retraite.

Lysandre : Alors, c'est quoi cette fois? Vas-y, j'attends.

Loaw : De quoi tu parles?

Hors de question de lui faciliter la tâche.

Lysandre : Pourquoi tu m'évites depuis une semaine?

Loaw : Et pourquoi pas?

La question ultime. Je ne connaissais personne qui puisse se relever dignement d'une attaque pareille.

Lysandre : Parce que ce n'est pas dans ton intérêt. Si tu fuis tous ceux que tu considères dangereux pour ta façade, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois seule.

Loaw : Et si j'en ai envie?

Lysandre : Peu importe, puisque ce n'est pas le cas.

Loaw : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

Lysandre : Ce n'est pas parce que tu affirmes le contraire que tu es sincère.

Loaw : Laisse ma sincérité en-dehors de ça et laisse-moi sortir.

Lysandre : Mais je ne t'en empêche pas. Viens donc et sors.

/Ok. Il me cherche là. Vraiment. Tu veux faire le gamin? Laisse tomber, t'as aucune chance contre moi!/

Je lui tirais la langue et redémarra mon iPod. Sans faire plus attention à lui, je fermais les yeux et recommençais à jouer, le plus fort possible. Pendant quelques minutes, il n'y eut plus que moi et la batterie, puis je me sentis tirée en arrière. Lysandre referma ses bras autour de moi et m'enleva mes baguettes. Je me débattis, mais mes coups avaient l'air aussi efficaces que sur un mur.

Loaw : Mais p*tin Lysandre lâche-moi!

Lysandre : Maintenant tu te tais et tu m'écoutes. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir le droit d'être égoïste. Comment te sentirais-tu si tu parlais avec quelqu'un, qu'il te dise que tu le trouble alors que tu es toi-même troublée par lui, que tu commences à t'y attacher sérieusement, et que du jour au lendemain il ne t'adresse plus la parole?

Loaw : Je ne m'attache à personne. Je peux y aller?

Lysandre : Non tu ne peux pas. Tu m'as bien dit que tu t'étais attachée à ce Matthieu. Alors pourquoi pas à moi?

Une question qui pourrait tuer un cadavre. Pétrifiée par cette tirade, anesthésiée, mon pauvre cerveau ne parvenait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes et je demeurais immobile contre Lysandre, en état de choc, jusqu'à ce que je retrouve la parole.

Loaw : De... Hein? Euh, pardon?

Lysandre : Non rien. Ça fait longtemps que tu joues de la batterie? Tu es vraiment douée.

Loaw : Et moi qui était partie la dernière fois juste pour que tu ne m'entendes pas... Oublie tout ça, d'accord? J'y vais.

Lysandre : Je te retourne la chose. À demain.

Il avait particulièrement insisté sur ces derniers mots. Je sortais sans lui répondre.

Encore en état de transe, je zombifiais jusqu'à la sortie. J'allais encore devoir penser ce soir, quelle plaie. À moins d'effacer cette scène de ma mémoire. Mais mon cœur battait trop fort pour que je le puisse. Une tête dans le lac me remettrait peut-être les idées en place, mais je le sentais moyen, la température extérieure étant de cinq degrés. Tant pis, je n'aurais qu'à me faire une partie de Battle Bakraid. Dans le genre no brain, ces vieux jeux étaient bien pratiques. Je rentrais chez moi en cogitant à toute vitesse et mis mon plan à exécution. Battle Bakraid sans invincibilité, go.

Une heure plus tard, je m'énervais sur 20xx, plus dur que l'autre.

Et quand l'heure de dîner arriva, j'avais les doigts désarticulés, le cerveau en bouillie, mais j'étais satisfaite. Je racontais ma journée à mon père et ma sœur, espérant qu'ils pourraient m'aider. Mais leur réaction était loin de celle que j'espérais.

Inès : Waaaah t'es amoureuuuse!

C'est beau la jeunesse.

Papa : Je crois qu'il t'aime bien. Mais dis donc, vous passez votre temps à dévier la conversation tous les deux, faudrait voir à arrêter si vous voulez discuter sérieusement.

Loaw : Comment ça on dévie la conversation?

Je préférais ne pas m'arrêter sur le première partie de sa réponse.

Papa : Il te sort une phrase hyper ambigüe et il enchaine avec ton style de jeu. Si c'était pas une diversion, ça...

Loaw : Ah tiens oui, c'est pas faux. Il change autant que moi. Bon bah tant pis.

Ils m'ont regardé en clignant des yeux.

Papa : Et ça veut dire...

Loaw : Que je vais pas me fatiguer à essayer de comprendre. Bonne nuit!

Je courais jusqu'à ma salle de bain, me préparais à dormir et, sentant que je ne dormirais pas avant trois heures si je ne faisais rien, je pris un somnifère bien costaud.

* * *

><p>Références musicales o

The vice - Sonata Arctica


	4. Chapter 4

Les résumés et moi, c'est la guerre. Courage, donc. Je sais que vous pouvez le faire. Je vous aime! Vraiment! Si vous me lisez (enfin pas moi, mon texte) !

Donc Rating K+, je sais pas trop trop y a des moments bien moches, mais je pense que c'est pas la peine d'aller jusqu'au T, non? Vous me direz.

C'est ma première fic de toute éternité (quatre ans d'écriture, fallait bien que j'essaie). Je me sens niaise avec mes espèces d'indications scéniques à la noix, mais bon... Alors, pour, un peu, le code : en gras les chansons (vous auriez trouvé tous seuls) et les tirades de... l'individu mystère \o/ (c'est pas un lol, c'est un bonhomme), en /texte/ c'est les pensées sur le moment, et je crois que c'est tout, si vous avez des questions allez-y, avec joie, même si c'est pour me demander si ça va, je vous aime tous! Et bah... FIGHT! Lecture! (je sais, le copié/collé c'est le mal, mais je vais pas tout réécrire à chaque début de chapitre)

* * *

><p><strong>Saketa mure no kizu chii, Afure nagare ni...<strong>

Je me levais d'un pas lourd, éteignis mon réveil, me douchais puis m'habillais d'un jean bleu ciel et d'un T-shirt noir trop grand pour moi, et me préparais à partir.

Arrivée au lycée, je me dirigeais vers Lysandre. Sans lui laisser le temps de me saluer, je lui posais la question qui m'avait trotté dans la tête tout le trajet.

Loaw : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais que je joue bien de la batterie? T'en fais?

Lysandre : Je dois admettre que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je n'en joue pas non, mais c'était assez évident. Les débutants ne jouent pas de death, tu sais.

Il était assez distant, l'air renfrogné. Est-ce qu'il m'en voulait encore? Ce serait étonnant, mais...

Loaw : Certes. Bon. Je me suis légèrement emportée hier, excuse-moi...

/Trop tard! Voilà ce que c'est de ne pas réfléchir avant de parler, petite idiote! Tu viens de t'excuser! De t'excuser! Ah bah bravo! C'est LUI qui devrait de traîner par terre pour implorer ton pardon et toi tu T'EXCUSES./

Je reculais jusqu'à me retrouver dos au mur.

Loaw : Non! M'approche pas! Me parle pas! J'ai rien dit, je te méprise intensément et ne viens plus jamais me voir!

Il me regarda, sourit et m'entraina derrière le bâtiment, avant de me prendre la main et de s'agenouiller.

Lysandre : Je t'en supplie, Loaw, oublie tout ce que j'ai dit hier, pardonne-moi pour ce que je t'ai dit et ne me tiens pas rigueur de mon comportement.

Je m'assis pour être à son niveau.

Loaw : Bon sang de dieu Lysandre, il t'arrive quoi? T'as oublié ta fierté chez toi? Tu t'es fait prélever un bout de cerveau par des aliens? Tu t'es cogné?

Je pris doucement sa tête entre mes mains et cherchais une trace de bosse.

Lysandre : Non, non, ça va. Mais c'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse non?

Loaw : À la base oui, je l'admet, mais bien que j'ignore pourquoi, je ne prends aucun plaisir à te réduire en esclavage ou à t'humilier. Donc relève-toi. De plus je suis, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, aussi fautive que toi. Enfin, un peu moins, mais...

Il se releva, je fis de même. En fait, je préférais quand nous étions assis, je ne me sentais absolument pas en position de force à lever la tête ainsi.

Lysandre : Tu parles d'une fort belle façon. Tu me rassures, en tout cas. Je n'aurais plus à mettre un genou à terre au sens propre du terme sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Loaw : Mais il n'est certainement pas mauvais. Et si je parle ainsi, c'est ta faute, tu m'as contaminée. Je ne fais qu'écrire de cette manière, normalement. Et voilà, encore un truc lâché sans aucun discernement, sérieusement, t'as pas pensé que si je t'évitais c'est parce qu'il y avait une raison?

Lysandre (sourit) : Et quelle est-elle?

Loaw : Tu ne me fera pas dire ce que je ne pense pas. Et tu le sais déjà, je te l'ai dit... L'autre jour. Tu émets des ondes qui perturbent mon cerveau et modifient ma perception de ce monde.

Lysandre (soupire) : Ouais... Dit comme ça c'est tout de suite moins bien.

Loaw : Bon et sinon, t'as dormi cette nuit?

Lysandre (yeux ronds) : Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question?

Loaw : Non, mais je dis ça parce que t'avais une tête de pitbull tout à l'heure.

Lysandre : Merci, c'est gentil... Faudrait voir à ce qu'on aille en cours, non?

Loaw : T'as pas répondu.

Lysandre : Non.

Loaw : Ok.

Sans demander plus d'explications, j'ai tourné les talons et nous sommes allés nous installer en classe. Prêts pour un nouveau cours de physique? Ouiiiiii youpie allons-y.

/Je doute de moi. Je me laisse aller. Ma garde, ma muraille, ma forteresse, mon bouclier, Mao. Tout ça n'est plus d'actualité, j'en ai peur. Il m'intimide, il me stresse, il m'inquiète. Il me terrorise. Je ne veux pas. Je ne dois pas. Il est hors de question que je reste. Il faut fuir. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis? Laisse-moi. Pars. Loin, très loin de moi. Ne reviens pas. Ne viens pas. Ne me parle pas. Seule, je vais bien. Non! Ne m'approche pas! Va-t-en vite! Arrête ça. Tout de suite. Arrête... Non... Laisse-moi seule, laisse-moi soigner Mao, laisse-moi réparer ma muraille, laisse-moi reforger mon bouclier, laisse-moi armer ma garde, laisse-moi améliorer ma forteresse. Pars sans te retourner. Et ne reviens jamais./

Loaw : Papa... Je suis malade.

Papa : Je comprends.

Il referma la porte. Enfouie toute entière sous ma couette, avec Lucifer, je serrais mon oreiller pour m'empêcher de trembler. En vain. J'étais paniquée. Des frissons me submergeaient par intermittence. La respiration gênée, mes pensées uniquement focalisées sur ma peur, je voulais crier. Je n'y parvenais pas. Malgré tous mes efforts, je parvins seulement à émettre une sorte de cri très aigu, la bouche fermée. Après près de huit heures dans cette situation, des larmes de frustrations commencèrent à brouiller ma vue, et une sorte de rage sourde m'envahit doucement, à la manière d'une colonne de fumée, en murmurant à mon oreille tout ce que je voulais entendre, vicieuse, hypnotique, apaisante. Je fus bientôt submergée. Mon regard se durcit, et j'atteins enfin cet état d'éveil, de clarté et de paix : le mépris. Une lucidité et un calme incroyables se refermèrent sur moi.

Un tapis de nuages. Un ciel rouge. Un temps parfait pour écrire.

Je vidais mon esprit de tous les sentiments qui m'habitaient, pendant un nombre d'heures que je ne comptais pas. Lorsque la fatigue prit le dessus, que je recommençai à trembler de tous mes membres et que cet horrible sentiment d'inquiétude mêlé d'impuissance déferla sur moi, je pris un somnifère et me couchai.

Mon réveil désactivé, je me réveillais aux alentours de quinze heures. Dix heures de sommeil, voilà qui devrait suffire. Mes sombres pensées continuèrent à me torturer, sans bien sûr que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Je tentais de lire, d'écrire, d'écouter de la musique, de regarder un film ; tout se solda avec le même résultat. Je n'avais envie de rien, me lassais en quelques minutes d'activités qui me passionnaient habituellement. Ma tête me faisait mal, et la douleur ne fit que rendre ma peur plus amère. Couchée sans dormir, grelottant sans avoir froid, transpirant sans avoir de fièvre, mon calvaire dura encore la nuit suivante. Je ne pouvais pas m'assommer deux jours de suite, j'en avais déjà trop prit hier.

Ce fut une nuit pénible. Une nuit sans fin. Une nuit rouge et âcre. La journée fut grise, humide. Le temps passait avec une lenteur surnaturelle. Les mêmes pensées obsédantes tournaient encore et encore, sans me laisser une seconde de répit. Je n'avais pas mangé depuis trois jours, consciente que je vomirais à la première bouchée. J'allai boire un verre d'eau et me recouchai.

Le sommeil m'emporta.

Lorsque je m'éveillai, j'étais dans mon lit. Un orage déchirait le ciel, mais il faisait trop clair pour que ce soit la nuit. On frappa à ma porte. Ma mère, qui m'annonça que j'avais un visiteur.

/Non, pas maintenant! Pas alors que je commence juste à aller mieux, à me libérer de ces horribles liens! Si je te revois, ce sera pire que tout! Laisse-moi en paix ou tue-moi, décide-toi, mais ne retarde pas l'échéance, ne me laisse pas dans l'incertitude, dans l'incompréhension. Ne me regarde pas, car je ne saurais comment penser. Ne me touche pas, car je ne saurais comment réagir. Ne me parle pas, car je ne saurais répondre./

Un doux murmure m'enferma dans un refrain lancinant, insistant.

La porte s'ouvrit, se referma. Des pas feutrés sur ma moquette. Un bruit de vêtements qui se froissent.

Lysandre : S'il te plaît, Loaw. Regarde-moi. Ne fuis pas et dis-moi en face ce que tu penses.

**Non, pars, ne la touche pas, ne l'approche pas, tu lui fais assez de mal en existant!**

Je tremblais de plus belle. Je ne devais pas me laisser faire. Je me focalisai sur une seule pensée : rester calme.

Je le sentis m'enlever ma couette, poser sa main sur mon dos. C'en fut trop. C'était plus que je ne pouvais supporter.

Je poussais un hurlement. Un hurlement infiniment long, du cri suraigu à la plainte de loup blessé. La tête enfoncée dans mon oreiller, je hurlais sans discontinuer. Lorsque ma voix se brisa, je me redressai vivement, le regard obstrué de rouge. Me tournai vers Lysandre.

Et lui écrasai mon poing dans la figure.

Sous le choc, il fut projeté en arrière. Sa tête cogna contre mon bureau et il grimaça.

Lysandre : Putain mais c'est quoi ton problème, dis-moi merde!

Loaw : C'est toi mon problème connard! Faut que j'te le dise comment? Fous-moi la paix! T'impose pas comme ça! Dégage! C'est TA FAUTE si je suis dans cet état, alors disparais et ne reviens JAMAIS. De quel droit? De quel droit tu te permets de te pointer et de me défoncer au bulldozer? Je hais les gens, l'espèce humaine me dégoûte, je méprise ceux qui veulent me connaître, et J'EMMERDE ceux qui insistent! C'est assez clair pour toi? Casse-toi.

Lysandre : Comme tu veux.

Il sortit sans un mot, le regard vide. Je haletais, sans voix mais soulagée. Ma mère entra, s'assit à côté de moi, me serra dans ses bras. Elle murmura en me caressant les cheveux.

Maman : Je comprends, Loaw... Ne t'en fais pas, ça va s'arranger. Tout ça finira par s'arrêter, tu verras. C'est dur, mais tu guériras. Demain ou dans dix ans, cela sera fini. Tu pourras t'attacher aux gens sans craintes d'être blessée. Je sais que tu ne le souhaites pas encore, que tu considères le monde comme pourri, j'ai partagé ta vision des choses pendant beaucoup de temps.

Loaw : Mais pourquoi lui? Et pourquoi celui en qui je croyais?

Maman : Dieu seul le sait, ma chérie. Mais tu sais ce que c'est, dans un sens c'est heureux. Si une personne meurt, c'est qu'elle a réalisé ses trois vœux.

Loaw : Elle remonte donc au ciel pour retrouver sa place au Paradis. C'est vrai, d'une certaine façon c'est un chanceux.

Je baillai.

Maman : Je ne te laisserai pas dormir avant que tu avales quelque chose. C'est étonnant que tu ne sois pas encore tombée dans les pommes.

Loaw : Dis pas ça, ça me fait baver... c'est parce que je restais au lit, j'avais pas à me lever.

Je mangeais en vitesse deux assiettes de pâtes, me douchais et allais me coucher. Le sommeil vint me chercher immédiatement, sans me laisser le temps de penser davantage, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

**I feel so, much better, now that you're gone forever...**

/Quoi? Mon réveil? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout? Je l'avais éteint!/

Je me levai péniblement et l'éteins. Je descendis dans la cuisine, et sortit le reste de pâtes d'hier du frigo, que je réchauffai. En allant m'installer à table, je vis que ma mère y était déjà, lisant son journal.

Loaw : Oh, bonjour maman.

Maman : Bonjour ma chérie, bien dormi?

Loaw : Ouais, mais j'ai faim. Enfin ça va pas durer. Dis, tu sais, à propos de... Je... Enfin, je lui ai dit. Pour moi.

Maman : Oh. Dans ce cas, c'est normal que tu flippes autant. Tu pourrais essayer de lui expliquer pourquoi tu es comme ça. Je pense que ta réaction d'hier l'a vraiment secoué.

Loaw : Tu parles... On aurait dit son pote le rebelle. Mais il s'est vite repris. Et je ne veux pas le dire. J'ai gaffé en admettant ma maladie, je ne dois pas lui raconter ça. Ça pourrait lui donner des idées.

Maman : Comme tu veux, ma belle. Tout le monde n'est pas mauvais, mais je comprends que tu sois prudente. Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise.

Après avoir hoché la tête, j'engloutis mes pâtes, puis allai me doucher, me sécher les cheveux, me coiffer et mettre des boucles d'oreilles pendantes en forme de cascades de petites étoiles rouges. Puis je mis une jupe à rayures grise et rouge, des collants noirs, un pull noir et un gilet à rayures noir et gris, des bottes à sangles noires, et partis mon casque sur les oreilles, tranquillement.

Ou pas.

J'avais du mal à respirer, j'avais une boule d'angoisse au niveau du cœur et j'étais horriblement stressée à l'idée de le revoir. Comment lui parler, comment réagir? Le mieux était sûrement de ne rien faire du tout, d'aller voir les filles et de faire comme si de rien n'était...

Ou pas.

Je cogitai tout le trajet, et en arrivant au lycée, je n'avais pas prit de décision. Tant pis, j'improviserai. Je marchai vers Iris et Violette, leur expliquai que j'étais de nouveau tombé malade à cause de ma santé fragile, et discutai avec elles jusqu'à ce que le prof arrive. Le cours de maths fut calme, contrairement aux suivants. À l'heure du déjeuner, le sujet philosophique du jour commença sur une réflexion particulièrement profonde.

Loaw : Si on avait des tentacules à la place des bras, ce serait moins pratique.

Iris : C'est vrai. On pourrais plus jouer d'instruments.

Violette : Sauf les percussions.

Loaw : Et puis faut voir aussi si on fait comme les poulpes avec des ventouses ou pas. Des tentacules lisses ce serait encore moins bien, tout glisserait.

Iris : C'est vrai, mais pour crocheter les serrures, ou huiler une porte...

Violette : C'est pas parce que c'est un tentacule qu'il doit forcément être humide et visqueux.

Loaw : C'est vrai, mais ce serait moins drôle. Enfin, et puis pour manger, ça dégoulinerait dans les assiettes, et ça tremperait les feuilles, on pourrait plus rien faire avec l'électricité...

Iris : Ouais, ce serait nul en fait.

Loaw : Ce qui rejoint ma première phrase.

Iris : Au fait, pourquoi ce constat?

Loaw : Comme ça. Il fallait bien un sujet.

Violette : Vous avez compris la physique vous?

Loaw : Ne me parle pas de la physique. J'ai rien compris, j'ai mis des réponses au hasard pour avoir quelque chose d'écrit. Faudrait que je demande à Lysandre de m'ex...

/Ah bah non. Je peux rien lui dire là. Dommage, c'était un bon prof./

Loaw : Bref, vous avez fait comment vous?

Iris : Bah j'ai converti le premier tableau, normal quoi, et puis après j'ai...

Loaw : Hein? Mais pourquoi tu l'as converti? Fallait? C'était pas marqué! En quoi il fallait le faire? J'ai tout fini sans convertir moi.

Iris : Eh ben, t'as tout faux alors. Tu pouvais pas calculer les grandeurs entre elles comme ça.

Loaw : Ah bon? Mais je l'ai fait moi.

Violette : Je crois que tu as vraiment un problème avec cette matière...

Loaw : C'est possible. Bah, je réviserai pour le contrôle.

/D'ici là, les choses se seront peut-être arrangées avec Lysandre. 'Pas que j'en ai envie hein.../

S'en suivit plusieurs conversations anodines qui ne méritent pas d'être citées ici (et vlan). À la fin des cours, je trainai un peu avant de partir, pour voir si il allait se passer quelque chose... Rien. Une fois rentrée à la maison, je trouvai ma sœur en train de s'énerver sur Super Mario Galaxy. Elle commença par refuser mon aide, mais accepta après dix minutes à piétiner sans faire autre chose que mourir ou se ramasser. Avec un sourire de triomphe, je lui passai cette partie. Forte de ses remerciements, j'allai faire la sauce de la viande.

Papa : T'as l'air de bonne humeur ce soir, il t'es arrivé quelque chose de bien?

Loaw : J'ai affirmé ma suprématie à Mario.

Il secoua la tête et continua de faire cuire le canard. Le dîner passa dans une ambiance joyeuse, et je me couchai contente. Pour une demi-minute environ. Ça y est, la peur était là. Impuissante, j'assistai à son œuvre de destruction, à son travail de sape, tout doucement. Elle s'assura de démolir mes défenses, d'annihiler toute trace de résistance, et creusa dans ma tête, le plus loin qu'elle put. Toujours plus profond, découvrant ce que je croyais enfoui et décomposé depuis longtemps, m'emplissant de ce que je voulais ignorer, me susurrant les pires choses à l'oreille. Il y avait longtemps que Bébert n'était plus une protection suffisante, et je guettais le moindre bruit, le moindre craquement de meuble. Un bruit, là, quelque chose tapait sur la fenêtre. Je me raidis, les yeux grand ouverts, pupilles dilatées, sans respirer pour percevoir la chose... Rien ne vint. Bien sûr. Je ne me détendis pas tout à fait, comme d'habitude. La peur est irrationnelle. Quand, trois longues heures plus tard, je vis l'heure, je me levai. Dernière option.

Je poussai doucement la porte de la chambre de ma sœur. Lucifer me suivit, et je refermai la porte derrière lui. Je me glissai entre ma sœur et le mur et enlaçai Bébert tout en tenant la main d'Inès. Ma belle peluche se coucha à moitié sur ma tête, il savait que ça me rassurait d'être protégée ici, où la couette ne me couvrait pas. Je me calmai progressivement et finit par m'endormir.

Inès : Woh, Loaw! Y a ton foutu réveil qui crie à travers le mur, va l'éteindre!

Loaw : Hum... j'y vais, merci de m'avoir réveillé.

Inès : De rien. Viens plus tôt la prochaine fois.

Loaw : Promis.

Je me préparais, me vêtis d'un jean et d'un simple pull noir, et partis sans autre complication.

La semaine, ainsi que le week-end, passèrent de plus en plus lentement. Je m'étais, il fallait bien l'avouer, d'une certaine façon habituée à Lysandre. Un peu. Son aura me manquait. Après tout, Matthieu était un cas isolé, inutile de me punir jusqu'à la fin de ma vie pour ce qu'il avait fait... Mais je n'avais aucune envie de ressortir cette vieille histoire. Elle me donnait l'impression que je me vantais qu'il me soit arrivé quelque chose de grave, que ça me rendait intéressante. Et même, rien ne me garantissait qu'il réagirait positivement. De toute façon, ce serait sûrement pire si c'était le cas. J'aurais alors à subir sa compassion, et ça pourrait nous rapprocher plus que de raison. Une option non-envisageable. Mais, peut-être que ça pourrait... Non, bien sûr que non. Hors de question. Quoique. Je pouvais tenter. Puisque je ne lui faisait pas confiance, cette situation ne risquait pas de se reproduire. J'avais pêché par excès de confiance. Je ne me ferais pas avoir deux fois. Hop, ma décision était prise. J'allais tout lui balancer à la face, et il avait pas intérêt à esquiver!

**Oh no! I think I'm in love with you Oh no! I hoping you want me too so please...**

Ce réveil faisait des merveilles. Dès les premières notes, j'avais bondi hors de mon lit pour que personne ne sache que cette chanson était sur mon iPod. Le problème, c'est que le matin on bondit lentement. Bah, tant pis. Cette fichue chanson me trotterait dans la tête toute la journée, mais bon.

Pas question de faire le moindre faux pas aujourd'hui. Je me douchai, fis tout ce qui va avec et mit des boucles d'oreilles tête de mort, un sweat noir, un pull décolleté mauve, une jupe à volants violette, noire et mauve, et un collant à rayures mauve et blanc. Jus de citron, brossage de dents, ajout d'un nœud noir en satin dans les cheveux, rebrossage, enfilage de New Rock, Don't trust me (She wants to touch me wouhou, she wants me love me wouhou, she not believes me wouhou, wouhou hou houu) en fond sonore et go.

Une journée banale. Je ressentait l'absence de Lysandre, je stressais comme une malade à l'idée de devoir lui parler, alors tout lui dire... C'était peut-être au-dessus de mes forces. Enfin, on sait jamais. Cette fois, je ne me défilerai pas.

À la fin, j'allai derechef dans la salle de musique, une petite séance de batterie ne me ferait pas de mal et ça l'attirerait peut-être... Ça y est. Je sentais son aura. Il ne rentra pas dans la pièce, mais je le devinais derrière la porte. Je cessais de jouer. Me levai, allai jusqu'à la porte et pris une grande inspiration.

Loaw : Lysandre...

/Trop tard. Trop tard. Trop tard./

Loaw : Lysandre, tu me m... je dois te parler.

/Joli rattrapage ma belle. Trop tard. Continue. C'est trop tard pour changer les choses. Tu ne dois pas reculer. Tu ne peux plus reculer./

Il ouvrit la porte. Trop tard. ces mots tournaient sans fin dans mon esprit, comme une barrière, comme une cage. Trop tard.

Lysandre : Je t'écoute.

Il avait l'air peiné, penaud... Plein d'espoir? Un petit sourire triste, renforcé par l'éclat de ses yeux, flottait sur son visage. Mon cœur se serra.

Une idée me traversa l'esprit. Stupide. Folle. Impossible. Dangereuse. Géniale.

Loaw : Lysandre, viens dormir chez moi.

Lysandre : Pardon?

Une surprise compréhensible. N'importe qui voyant ma vie de l'extérieur en viendrait à la conclusion que je joue avec lui. Repousser, attirer, juste ce qu'il faut pour garder le lien. Mais dans cette partie de chat, j'étais la victime.

Loaw : S'il te plaît Lysandre. Je ne dois pas. trop tard. J'aurais toujours. Reculer.

Je respirai profondément deux ou trois fois.

Loaw : Je dois tout te dire. Mais si je ne suis pas coincée j'aurais toujours la tentation de reculer. De cacher certaines choses. Et je ne le dois pas. S'il te plaît.

Il me regardai d'un air étrange. Je levais sur lui des yeux, je le crains, suppliants. Affolés. Craintifs mais déterminés.

Lysandre : Tes parents?

Loaw : Ils me soutiendront quoi que je fasse.

Il réfléchit. Il regardait un peu à côté de ma tête, les yeux vides de toute expression. J'avais peur, inutile de le nier. Autant de sa réponse maintenant que de celle qu'il me donnerait plus tard.

Loaw : Et c'est plus facile de me faire parler quand il est tard. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, je serais tentée d'éluder certaines choses.

Lysandre : J'accepte. Je te ferais dire tout ce que tu dois dire. Pas de pitié. Tu as dix minutes pour reculer. On commence à y aller maintenant.

Un frisson me parcourut. Nous nous mîmes en marche, sans parler.

Tous doucement, hésitant, ma main attrapa la sienne. J'avais besoin d'un réconfort humain, là, maintenant. J'étais incapable d'attendre de faire un câlin à Lucifer.

**Non! Que fais-tu? Arrête cela immédiatement et recule. Il n'est pas trop tard. Tu peux encore partir, tu peux fuir. Tu peux te protéger. Expulse-le de ta vie, reste dans l'ombre, tu n'es pas une enfant de la lumière. Je te cacherai à la vue de tous, personne ne te verra, nous seront bien, seules toutes les deux, personne ne pourra te faire de mal, ils ne pourront rien contre nous, ensemble nous pouvons tout faire. Je peux les bloquer, je peux te protéger. je serai la seule à te voir, je t'aimerai, je te consolerai, tu seras heureuse avec moi, tu seras heureuse dans mes bras, ne me quitte pas, reste avec moi, ne bouge pas, je ferais tout pour toi. Ne pars pas.**

Une vague d'une tristesse infinie déferla sur mon âme, étreint mon cœur et mon esprit, bouleversa mes sens, ma perception. Pourquoi faisais-je cela? Pourquoi est-ce que je devais trahir celle qui m'avait toujours supportée? Qui m'avait encouragée? Qui m'avait toujours aimée?

Je lâchais Lysandre, au lieu de m'accrocher de plus belle à lui pour ne pas me noyer. Me faire emporter n'était pas plus mal. Je fermai les yeux un bref instant. Le voile entre moi et le monde était toujours là, je le voyais.

**Je ne te quitterai pas. Je veux rester avec toi, si réconfortante, si apaisante. J'ai besoin de toi. Je ne te laisserai jamais seule, mais je dois essayer.**

Arrivée devant chez moi, je pris une grande inspiration et ouvris la porte.

Loaw : S'ils ont l'air sinistre toute la soirée, c'est normal. Et si ils pleurent demain, c'est normal aussi.

Il hocha la tête. J'avançai et vis, en premier, ma sœur. Quand elle m'aperçut, elle lâcha sa manette de surprise.

Inès : Loaw... Ne me dis pas que... Tu... Bah, fais comme tu veux. Après tout c'est de lui et toi qu'il s'agit. Courage.

Elle s'adressa ensuite à Lysandre.

Inès : Ne la laisse pas filer. Fais-lui cracher tout ce qu'elle a à dire. FIGHT!

Ensuite, mon père, tranquillement en train de faire des crêpes dans la cuisine. Je m'accoudai au comptoir.

Loaw : Papa, tu nous en fait deux s'il te plaît?

Papa : Vous vous êtes rabibochés tout les deux? Parfait.

Dit d'un ton léger bien sûr. Mais il avait des yeux mortellement sérieux.

Deux crêpes plus tard, nous nous retrouvions à nouveau dans le salon. Une bonne partie de Wario Were n'a jamais tué personne, si? Ma mère n'eut qu'un petit sourire en voyant Lysandre, et le repas passa plutôt silencieusement, tous les regards fixés sur nous, bien que j'essayai plusieurs fois de lancer un sujet de conversation. Après la traditionnelle bataille pour une deuxième part, j'emmenai Lysandre dans ma chambre, et fermai la porte au nez de Lucifer, qui gémit.

Je m'assis sur mon lit, soudain très intimidée.

Loaw : Et regarde pas trop les posters...

Il sourit, et s'installa par terre en face de moi. Entre moi et la porte. Plus aucune chance.

Lysandre : Vas-y.

Je respirai un grand coup et me lançai.

Loaw : Je... J'ai rencontré Matthieu en CP. On s'est tout de suite bien entendus, on a toujours été dans la même classe, on s'invitait très souvent, puisqu'on habitait pas loin l'un de l'autre. Nous sommes allés dans le même collège. Inséparables. Il nous est arrivé de ne pas nous parler pendant des mois, mais nous nous sommes toujours retrouvés. Une différence d'âge de un an, ses parents étaient séparés, il était fils unique. Il passait de l'adorable au détestable en un instant, son caractère était très instable. À chaque fois qu'il me blessait vraiment, je me rendais compte que je ne le connaissais pas si bien que ça. Mais ça ne me dérangeais pas outre mesure, il ne savait pas grand-chose sur moi non plus. Malgré tout, nous étions tellement amis, depuis si longtemps, que nous nous considérions comme frère et sœur. Je l'aimais énormément. Je lui faisais confiance. Et c'est là que j'ai fauté.

**Je t'en prie, donne-moi ta bénédiction. Je ne peux pas continuer sans ton accord, ça m'est impossible. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

Lysandre me fixait toujours droit dans les yeux, attendant la suite. Mais j'étais incapable de la lui donner pour le moment.

**Bien. Je suppose qu'il faut que tu essayes pour te sentir mieux. Mais fais attention. C'est tout.**

Je souris et repris mon récit.

Loaw : Il faut maintenant que je te parle de Clarence. Mon petit frère jumeau. Comme de nombreux jumeaux, nous étions fusionnels. Toujours fourrés ensemble à le moindre seconde, nous partagions tout, aucun de nous n'avait de secret pour l'autre. Il était atteint de la même maladie que moi, mais il avait toujours été plus fragile. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas supporter le soleil, contrairement à moi qui peut tenir quelques minutes sans me faire brûler même sans crème. Je le protégeais, il me protégeait, nous nous vouions un amour inconditionnel.

Lysandre avait pâli.

Trop tard. Maintenant, trop tard et pour de bon.

Loaw : Nous sommes partis en vacances, l'été de mes dix ans – j'avais donc fini ma sixième, avec Matthieu et certains de ses amis. Ce jour-là, nous étions à la plage, une petite crique que nous avions trouvé au cours de nos explorations, au milieu de la rase campagne, et il fallait descendre une pente très raide, presque une petite falaise, pour y accéder, aussi y avions-nous installé une échelle en corde. Donc, pour moi et Clarence, plage voulait dire crème solaire indice cinquante, chapeau, parasol, et interdiction malgré ça de s'exposer plus d'une heure. Nous sommes joyeusement allés nous baigner avec les autres. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils sont tous sortis de l'eau, l'un après l'autre, prétextant la fatigue. Nous, libres, dehors, au soleil, comme cela arrivait rarement, nous ne voulions pas nous arrêter une seconde, et nous jouions sans jeter un seul regard vers la plage. Cependant, l'heure maximale passée, nous sommes bien évidemment sortis en enfants raisonnables que nous étions.

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage, un éclat meurtrier apparut dans mes yeux. Un éclat de folie. Cette folie qui nous pousse à hurler de rire dans le désespoir et la mort.

Loaw : Nous sommes arrivés sur la plage, pour découvrir le vide. Matthieu et ses amis étaient partis, emportant toutes nos affaires avec eux. Et l'échelle de corde. Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, après tant d'années? J'ai pêché par excès de confiance, comme je me plais à le dire. En haut de cette simili-falaise, mon ami de toujours. Qui nous regardait du haut de son arrogance et de son mépris. Il avais toujours parfaitement caché son jeu, ne semblant nullement repoussé par notre aspect ou notre lien qui pourtant éloignaient la plupart des gens. C'est là que, éclatant de rire, il a prononcé cette phrase. « Crevez, saloperies de mutants! », voilà ce qu'il a dit. Je l'aimais, je lui faisais confiance, je l'avais tiré de mauvaises passes, je le considérait comme un frère, et voilà le résultat. Bien sûr, quelqu'un qui voulait bien m'écouter, qui voulait bien rester avec moi malgré mes particularités, je lui avait tout raconté sur moi et ma maladie. Sais-tu que notre peau brûle quand elle est exposée au soleil sans protection? Et que les risques de cancer de la peau sont très élevés? Que nos yeux sont très sensibles à la lumière? Toute la journée, avec mon frère, nous nous protégions à tour de rôle en faisant de l'ombre à l'autre, et essayions de remonter. Lorsque nous y sommes arrivés, brûlés et écorchés, mon frère avait du mal à marcher. je le soutenais du mieux que je pouvais, et nous avons cherché un endroit où s'abriter. le problème avec la rase campagne, c'est que l'ombre n'existe parfois pas pendant des kilomètres. Lorsque, enfin, nous avons atteint une maison, les propriétaires ont immédiatement appelé une ambulance. Je m'en suis tirée avec une hospitalisation de plusieurs semaines et la peau genre, calcinée, et une fragilisation extrême. Clarence n'a pas eu cette chance. Lui, il a chopé un cancer. Qui ne l'a bien sûr pas épargné. Il est mort, naturellement en souffrant beaucoup, heureusement cela n'a duré que quelques mois.

**Tu es tellement courageuse, ma belle... Je suis si fière de toi...**

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, mais je les retins.

Loaw : Merci, belle brume...

Je me devais d'expliquer cela à Lysandre.

Loaw : Tu sais, notre cimetière étais magnifique, réconfortant. En désordre, plein de mousse, d'arbres sombres, toujours plongé dans la pénombre. De vieilles ruines y étaient éparpillées, ici et là, entourées de mystère, d'ombre et de fantômes. Je m'y suis réfugiée pendant des mois. Allongée sur la mousse, au centre d'une salle, je pleurais, je criais de douleur. La malédiction des jumeaux. Il y en a toujours un plus faible. Et personne ne peut imaginer à quel point il est douloureux de perdre son âme sœur, son âme jumelle, son âme tout court. Une nuit que j'étais installée là, une nuit de pleine lune, dégagée et claire, j'ai reçu une visite. La brume couvrait le sol sur près de cinquante centimètres, comme dans les films. Cette brume m'a enveloppée, m'a écoutée lui raconter mon histoire, elle m'a consolée, elle m'a aimée, accompagnée. Elle est restée avec moi, elle m'a conseillée, protégée, défendue contre tout ce qui pouvais m'arriver. Elle est mon secours, ma sauveuse, et continue depuis cet instant à me prodiguer ses soins, à apparaître dès que je ne peux plus supporter la situation. Bien sûr, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprenne. Tu te diras que moi, pauvre enfant perdue, j'ai commencé à perdre la tête pour sombrer dans une douce folie. Et tu n'auras peut-être pas tort. Toujours est-il que si je suis encore ici, c'est grâce à elle. J'en ai voulu au monde entier, je les haïssais, j'aurais voulu les exterminer lentement, tous autant qu'ils étaient, amis ou ennemis. Mais ma brume m'a enseigné ce sentiment si merveilleux, cette émotion salvatrice : le mépris. Rien ne vaut le mépris. Je me sens si libre, si puissante! Je suis lucide, détachée, rien ne peut m'atteindre! Je suis invincible! **Nous** sommes invincibles!

J'éclatais d'un rire joyeux, d'un rire cruel, malade. Malade, je l'étais. Toute à cette sensation de domination, je m'étais levée, bras écartés, mon rire retentissant dans la pièce. Je riais toujours, d'un rire dément, empli des émotions les plus sombres qui soient, libre.

J'avais tout lâché. Le mince fil qui me raccrochais à la raison était brisé. Je riais toujours plus, toute à ma joie, toute à ma folie. Je baissais des yeux écarquillés sur Lysandre.

Loaw : Et toi, pauvre créature insignifiante que tu es, tu ne peux rien! Tu es impuissant! Tu ne peux pas m'atteindre! Tune peux rien faire pour moi, tu ne peux rien faire contre moi, tu es condamné! Condamné, tu entends? C'est si pitoyable!

Et je riais toujours plus, toujours plus fort, emportée.

Comme tous ceux atteints de folie, le moindre choc émotionnel me perturbait plus qu'il est possible de l'imaginer.

Aussi, quand je sentis ses bras se refermer sur moi, quand je me retrouvai allongée sur mon lit, Lysandre pesant sur moi, mon humeur changea du tout au tout.

Je fondis en larmes. Je m'accrochai à lui, et pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps. Heureusement que j'avais les yeux secs. À chaque fois que je commençais à me calmer, j'essayais de parler et me remettais à pleurer. Cependant, au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, je fus enfin calme. Je me redressai, me blottit contre Lysandre et ris nerveusement.

Loaw : Désolée... J'ai craqué.

Lysandre : Bon sang... C'est moi qui te demande pardon. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'une chose pareille aie pu t'arriver. Et je t'ai obligée à me raconter tout ça...

Loaw : Ah, stop. Arrête avec ça. Tu ne m'as obligée à rien. J'ai tout déballé de mon plein gré. Bon, c'est vrai, c'était un peu pour te récupérer... Mais je crois bien qu'il fallait que ça sorte. Comme tu as pu le voir, après ça, j'ai eu quelques... Soucis d'ordre mental. c'est jamais complètement parti et ça partira sûrement jamais, mais ma brume m'aide. Le plus important, c'est que tu comprenne pourquoi j'ai réagi aussi bizarrement. Je me doute bien que ça devait être pire qu'incompréhensible et relativement déstabilisant.

Lysandre : Relativement...

Loaw : Oui, restons soft.

Lysandre : Je ne te ferais jamais ça. J'en serais incapable. Je me doute bien que des paroles ne te rassureront pas, mais il faut bien que je le dise. Je veux rester avec toi, parce que je t'apprécie, je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention, crois-moi. De toute manière, je sais que tu ne me feras pas confiance avant un certain temps, voire même jamais, mais enfin. Laisse-moi rester, Loaw, s'il te plaît.

Loaw : Bien sûr, je ne vais pas te jeter dehors à cette heure-ci.

Lysandre : Ce n'est pas ce que...

Loaw : Tais-toi. J'ai pas envie de passer le reste de la soirée dans une atmosphère aussi lourde. Donc on va en bas, on allume la télé et on regarde des émissions stupides. La télé-réalité, c'est le mieux. Plus vide-neurones tu meurs.

Lysandre : Non non non. J'ai promis. Pas de pitié. Raconte-moi tout.

* * *

><p>Références musicales (encore \o)

Innocent sorrow - Abingdon boys school

Gone forever - Three Days Grace (*_*)

I think I'm in love - Mocca

Don't trust me - 3OH!3


	5. Chapter 5

Les résumés et moi, c'est la guerre. Courage, donc. Je sais que vous pouvez le faire. Je vous aime! Vraiment! Si vous me lisez (enfin pas moi, mon texte) !

Donc Rating K+, je sais pas trop trop y a des moments bien moches, mais je pense que c'est pas la peine d'aller jusqu'au T, non? Vous me direz.

C'est ma première fic de toute éternité (quatre ans d'écriture, fallait bien que j'essaie). Je me sens niaise avec mes espèces d'indications scéniques à la noix, mais bon... Alors, pour, un peu, le code : en gras les chansons (vous auriez trouvé tous seuls) et les tirades de... l'individu mystère \o/ (c'est pas un lol, c'est un bonhomme), en /texte/ c'est les pensées sur le moment, et je crois que c'est tout, si vous avez des questions allez-y, avec joie, même si c'est pour me demander si ça va, je vous aime tous! Et bah... FIGHT! Lecture! (je sais, le copié/collé c'est le mal, mais je vais pas tout réécrire à chaque début de chapitre)

* * *

><p>Loaw : Bon sang de dieu, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Bien. Dans l'ambulance, nous avions insisté pour être ensemble. Arrivés à l'hôpital, cette demande ne fut pas acceptée jusqu'à ce que mes parents interviennent. Ils ont même fait rapprocher les lits. Comme ils disaient, le choc psychologique était trop important et nous avions besoin l'un de l'autre. Nous passions toute la journée à parler. Puis nous avons eu la nouvelle. Clarence était condamné. Ils voulaient le garder, alors j'ai dit clairement qu'il était hors de question que je le quitte. Il a bien essayé de me raisonner, mais... Il a toujours été le plus sage de nous deux. Moi, j'étais la spontanée. Je le protégeais, je n'hésitais jamais à foncer dans le tas pour lui. Bref, il n'a pas réussi à me convaincre, et moi je suis restée avec lui, après ma guérison. J'ai continué à suivre le programme avec des livres, des cahiers d'exercices et tout ce bazar, que j'amenais tous les jours. Je lui lisais des histoires, je lui apprenais ce que je venais d'apprendre, nous regardions la télé, ou jouions aux jeux vidéos. Il m'écrasait à chaque fois, je ne faisais pas le poids contre lui. Je voyais son état se détériorer, lui-même en avait conscience, mais nous abordions rarement le sujet. Et puis, un jour, il ne s'est pas réveillé. Comme ça. Je le regardais en le secouant un peu. Il avait l'air si paisible, si heureux. Oui, il avait réalisé ses trois vœux, je pense bien que c'est ça. Mais quel était le troisième? Sûrement que je ne l'oublie jamais. Je veux dire, la veille, il m'avait avoué qu'il avait affreusement peur, mais qu'en même temps il était confiant, ce genre de choses. Et puis, je lui ai juré de ne pas l'oublier quoi qu'il arrive. Je sais bien qu'il n'en doutait pas, mais le fait que je le lui dise le rassurait tout de même. Après ça, après ma rencontre avec ma brume, forte de ce nouveau sentiment, je suis retournée au collège. Tu m'a demandé si j'avais sauté une classe. C'est le cas. Mais si tu avais fait plus attention, tu te serais rendu compte que ce n'était pas forcément le cas. Oui, j'ai quatorze ans, mais c'est parce que je suis née un trente-et-un décembre. J'ai bien sauté le CE1 – je connaissais Matthieu d'avant, mais bien que je passe des test souvent pour vérifier mon niveau d'études, avec une assistante sociale, tout ça, mes parents et elle ont quand même insisté pour que je reprenne mon année. Du coup je suis retournée dans ma tranche d'âge. Matthieu avait déménagé. J'étais tellement dégoûtée. Et moi, je le haïssais de tout mon être, mais je haïssais tout le monde. Je ne voulais me lier avec personne. Pour moi, m'attacher à quelqu'un, c'est trahir Clarence. Je me doute bien que ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut, mais j'étais incapable de raisonner correctement. J'ai fait plusieurs crises comme celles que tu viens de voir, et cela m'arrive quand je subis trop de pression sociale. Je ne peux pas supporter les gens, bien que ça s'améliore. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour, je raconterais ça à quelqu'un comme toi.<p>

Lysandre : Comme moi, c'est-à-dire?

Loaw : Tu es... Détaché. Enfin, c'est bizarre. Tu as une aura. Je l'aime bien cette aura. Tu es rassurant. Le genre de type qu'on a envie d'avoir en tant que meilleur ami ou grand frère. C'est bon maintenant? On peut aller en bas?

Lysandre : Comment tu me considère, maintenant?

Rattrapée par la situation. Retour sur terre. Je lâchai son bras (dans lequel j'avais planté mes ongles sans m'en rendre compte) et reculai un peu.

Loaw : Je ne sais pas. Dans mon esprit, tu n'es pas raccroché à une catégorie. Tu es Lysandre. Je dirais que tu es le plus proche de moi, hors de ma famille.

Cette formulation soigneusement calculée des choses parut lui plaire. Il se leva, et je le suivis jusqu'au salon. Toute ma famille était réunie devant une émission de débat politique.

Loaw : Vous êtes pas crédibles. Je prends le contrôle de la télécommande.

Ma mère se tourna vers moi, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Maman : Loaw... Ma Loaw... Ma Loaw à moi...

Loaw : Non! Tu te tais et tu te calmes! Assez de glauquitude pour aujourd'hui. Et puis je sais très bien ce que vous voulez tous me dire. Vous êtes très heureux, vous êtes affreusement émus et NON papa n'appelle pas Lysandre « mon gendre »!

Je zappais jusqu'à trouver l'émission que je cherchais. Les anges de la télé-réalité. Tous ensemble, sur le canapé, nous nous sommes vidés les neurones en changeant de chaine à chaque fin de programme. Vers onze heures, tout le monde au lit. J'installai Lysandre sur un matelas volé à ma sœur (elle en a en rab). Après avoir un peu parlé, le sommeil vint nous chercher. Pour une fois, je dormais vraiment bien.

**If you love me, If you hate me, You can save me, Baby baby!**

Nyaaaan pas ça! Trop tard. Encore une fois, une chanson niaise (trouvée par cliquage d'amv sur youtube) avait fait lieu de réveil, et en bondissant lentement pour aller l'éteindre avant qui quelqu'un l'entende, je trébuchai sur Lysandre et m'étalais sur lui (en travers hein, pas de situation propice à un rapprochement ici)

Loaw : Outch... Désolée, j'avais oublié que t'étais là.

Lysandre : Pas de problème. Tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal?

Il n'y avait que lui pour réagir aussi placidement alors qu'une fille venait de se ramasser sur son ventre.

Loaw : J'aime bien ce côté de toi. Je vais bien, t'inquiète.

Oups, pensé à voix haute. Tant pis. J'éteignis ce fichu réveil et me retournai.

Loaw : Je sais pas quelles habitudes tu as le matin, mais fais comme chez toi. La salle de bain est au bout du couloir, les toilettes juste à côté, le reste en bas...

Lysandre : Oh, je ne fais rien de très particulier. Je vais me contenter de m'habiller et de manger.

Loaw : Hum. Oui. Je... Vais dans la salle de bain, habille-toi ici.

/Wah! Mais stop! Ta gueule cerveau! Ne pense pas, je t'interdis de penser à ça... Argh./

Je venais de me souvenir de Lysandre torse nu. Une grossière erreur. Je pris quelques vêtement relativement au hasard dans mon armoire et partit en fermant la porte. Après m'être passé de l'eau sur le visage, je m'habillai. Un bustier bleu foncé et noir (que je laçais avec difficulté, dans le dos c'est une pure horreur), des mitaines en dentelle noire, une jupe fendue à jupons dans les mêmes tons que le haut, des bas noirs. Tout dans le style victorien (enfin, dans le style kuroshitsuji ais-je envie de dire, mais je suis pas sûre que tout le monde comprenne). Je me coiffai avec application et descendis dans la cuisine, où Lysandre se trouvait déjà, devant un verre de jus d'orange et des tartines de beurre. Je marquai un temps d'arrêt avant de prendre une bouteille de jus de citron. Un fond, chouette. Pas besoin de verre. Je m'assis, mais continuai de le fixer.

Lysandre : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Loaw : Je ne t'imaginais pas en train de manger des trucs aussi normaux. Je te voyais plus... Devant un thé, avec des gâteaux. Genre Lord anglais en fait.

Lysandre : Oh. Tu n'es pas la première qui me le dit. Castiel, pour ne pas le citer, était aussi très surpris. Mais l'image que je renvoie n'est pas vraiment celle de ma vie, je le crains.

Je ronronnai.

Loaw : J'adore ta façon de parler... Mais enfin. Lysandre, j'ai une faveur à te demander.

Lysandre : Je t'en prie.

Loaw : S'il te plaît, sois mon prof particulier de physique! Je comprends vraiment rien. Je dois l'admettre, tu es largement supérieur à moi dans ce domaine.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il accepte pour que je m'en tire avec la moyenne, autant dire que j'avais mis le paquet. Il souriait, prit le temps de réfléchir.

Lysandre : Tant que ça? Je suppose que je vais accepter alors. À midi, les jours où on a ce cours?

Loaw : Ouaip. Va falloir que je m'explique en long, en large te en travers aux filles, sinon elles vont pas me lâcher...

Lysandre : À propos de quoi?

Loaw : Tu n'es pas si naïf, pas la peine de faire semblant. Si je dois vraiment te le rappeler, une fille et un garçon qui mangent seuls – n'essaye même pas de me faire croire que tu feras venir Castiel – éveillent toujours les commérages. L'espèce humaine est ainsi faite. Pour pouvoir jalouser tranquillement son voisin, il faut lui inventer une vie parfaite.

Lysandre : Je suis flatté.

Loaw : Pourquoi?

Lysandre : On y va?

Bon sang... Mais c'est vrai...

Loaw : C'est mon père qui a raison, faudra qu'on ait une discussion sérieuse sans possibilité de retraite un de ces jours. Mais où je serais pas la seule à parler.

Lysandre : Forcément, sinon ce ne serait pas une discussion.

Je le fixai, étonnée. Il était un peu rouge et avait le regard rivé sur son verre.

Loaw : Tu es vraiment étrange ces temps-ci. Surtout, ne te sens pas coupable par rapport à hier, je te le répète, je l'ai fait en pleine connaissance de cause et tu ne m'y a obligée en rien. Je peux te le dire autant de fois que tu veux, mais n'y pense plus. S'il te plaît. J'ai assez de mes problèmes sans que quelqu'un d'autre s'en approche.

Lysandre : Tss... Tu veux ma mort hein? Bon, c'est l'heure.

Loaw : Oui.

J'enfilais mes New Rock, puis mon manteau, et il fit de même. Nous partîmes ainsi, sans vraiment parler sur le trajet. Chacun répétant la scène qui avait eu lieu hier. Du moins je suppose, c'était mon cas. Et lui, à la fois rouge et pâle, qui me jetait des regards en coin... Je fis mine de ne pas m'en apercevoir, j'avais une sorte de remuement d'estomac quand je croisais ses yeux.

Au lycée, la première chose que je fis fut d'informer Iris et Violette de mon programme de rattrapage de physique.

Iris : Naaaan sérieusement, tu vas faire ça avec Lysandre? Vous deux, pour déjeuner, tout seuls, juste pour parler cours?

Loaw : Bah oui, je vois pas où est le problème.

Violette : Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler si tu ne veux pas, mais on n'est pas des idiotes non plus.

Iris : Exact. C'est pas crédible comme excuse.

Loaw : Hein? Mais vous avez vu mes notes? J'ai eu un six, un huit et un dix! J'ai carrément besoin d'aide là, et puisque c'est son truc, qu'il m'a déjà aidé et que c'est pour ça que j'ai eu la moyenne au dernier contrôle, je vois pas de raison de ne pas le faire.

Iris : Admet quand même que tu es contente de pouvoir rester avec lui...

Loaw : Mais pas du tout, je vous dis que... Et puis bien que j'apprécie sa compagnie, ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux nécessairement, enfin je veux dire, il est gentil, beau, intelligent et tout ce que vous voulez, mais il s'inquiète trop, c'est lourd.

Violette : Tu es rouge.

Iris : Incontestablement. Tu t'égares je crois, mais tu finiras bien par tout nous dire, alors fais ce que tu veux pour le moment.

**So do I, so do I, Say sorry in first...**

/Quoi? Mais pourquoi il m'appelle? Il s'est passé quelque chose?/

Je décrochai en faisant un signe d'excuse aux deux autres.

Loaw : Allô? Papa? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Papa : C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça! On était censés aller chez le médecin!

Loaw : Quoi? Tu ne m'en a jamais parlé!

Papa : Si, je t'assure. Je passe te prendre dans dix minutes, alors attends-moi devant le lycée.

Loaw : Non. Certainement pas. C'est hors de question. J'ai déjà manqué deux semaines et ça fait à peine plus d'un mois que je suis là, alors je reste.

Papa : Loaw... Ils savent que c'est pour ta maladie, personne ne te le reprochera.

Je commençais à perdre mon sang-froid.

Loaw : Si, ma vie sociale.

Papa : Arrête un peu, tu n'es pas la seule à en souffrir, alors ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête.

Loaw : Pardon? Mais si, mon cher, je suis la seule à en souffrir. Toi, t'as juste à t'inquiéter et à m'emmener à ces foutus rendez-vous! Je préfère passer ma journée à faire de la physique que de passer trois heures à faire des examens!

Papa : Je sais bien que tu es énervée, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour dire ce genre de choses! Nous avons déjà perdu ton frère, et tu es fragilisée par cet événement, donc tu vas m'obéir, bon sang!

Loaw : Non. Ne remets pas ça sur le tapis. N'implique pas Clarence. Ne parle pas de lui. Clarence n'a rien à faire dans cette histoire et tu le sais très bien. Autant que le fait que je ne puisse pas te désobéir, alors au lieu de débattre d'un sujet gagné d'avance, viens me chercher.

Je raccrochai brutalement et respirai profondément pour ravaler les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux. Pleurer deux fois en deux jours, voilà qui ne me ressemblait pas. Je m'étais un peu éloigné de Violette et Iris, mais elles avaient dû entendre ce que je disais. Lysandre, lui, marcha jusqu'à moi.

Loaw : Quoi? Toi aussi tu veux me faire la leçon?

Lysandre : Non, dieux non, Loaw. Simplement... C'est encore à propos de... Je me doute que ça doit... Tss. Tu veux que j'attende avec toi?

Loaw : Non, ça va. Je peux rester debout toute seule.

Bon sang, je n'aurais jamais dû lui en parler. Bien sûr qu'il me prenait de haut, bien sûr qu'il avait pitié de moi, qu'il me considérait comme une petite chose fragile.

Loaw : Laisse-moi te rappeler que je ne suis pas un hamster. Souviens-toi de ce que tu as dit la dernière fois et laisse ma fierté tranquille.

Lysandre : Non, mais...

Loaw : Lysandre, t'es lourd. Va rejoindre ton pote le chiant et m'approche pas.

En cette scène mélodramatique, moi restant tête baissée, regard non visible, et lui partant de la même façon, il serait temps de mettre quelques bulles expliquant que je le rejette pour son bien, ou parce que je suis trop lâche pour admettre que je l'aime. Mais bien que l'envie de pleurer me prenne encore, j'avais un atout qui manquait cruellement aux héroïnes de shojos.

**Mais pour qui il se prend lui? Tu lui as tout révélé, et il en demande autant? Quel idiot, il croit peut-être que tout est réglé et que vous allez vivre un amour sans faille, mais c'est la réalité ici! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as trouvé un confident à priori fiable que vous allez rester ensemble toute la journée et qu'il peut étaler sa pitié d'une telle façon! Les relations d'aujourd'hui n'effacent pas celles d'hier. Crétin.**

Oui, une alliée de taille dans ce genre de moment. J'expliquai aux filles que mes problèmes de santé me valaient un nouveau passage impromptu chez le médecin, et leur précisai que je serais de retour pour l'après-midi. Elles se montrèrent très compréhensives, ajoutant que si je voulais en parler, elles seraient là. Bah. J'allai m'asseoir sur mon banc, un peu énervée. Énervement accru par l'apparition dans mon champ de vision du copain chiant. Paf, masque d'impératrice, je suis neutre.

Loaw : Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Castiel : M'asseoir.

Loaw : Je t'en prie.

Je mis mon iPod sur mes oreilles et commençai à chantonner sans faire plus attention à lui. Bien sûr, j'étais tendue. J'avais peur qu'il veuille me parler, ce serait vraiment une plaie. Malheureusement je sentis sa main sur mon épaule. Je l'enlevai d'un coup sec et vrilla mon regard dans le sien.

Loaw : Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

Castiel : Te parler de Lysandre.

L'air mortellement sérieux. Ça sent le mec qui veut défendre son ami. Misère.

Loaw : Et? Je ne t'en empêche pas. Parle donc.

Castiel : Il va mal. Clairement. Et c'est ta faute. Alors arrête de jouer avec lui.

/Si je jouais j'en profiterais au moins un peu, pauvre idiot./

Je le vis respirer profondément.

Castiel : Ou plutôt, explique-lui pourquoi tu fais ça.

Loaw : C'est déjà fait.

/Renseigne-toi avant de venir me faire la morale.../

Castiel : Enfin je sais pas moi... Mais fais quelque chose pour ça. Il t'adore, c'est clair. Alors tu dois faire quelque chose.

Loaw : Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je ne lui ai pas demandé de m'aimer, je ne lui suis redevable en rien. C'est même le contraire pour l'instant. Alors tu es bien gentil, mais retournes-y et dis-lui bien que si il veut me parler, il a qu'à venir.

Castiel : Met-toi à sa place deux secondes. Tu l'envoies bouler dès qu'il essaye d'être gentil.

Je poussais un soupir. Ouais. Le mec chiant. Il méritait bien son surnom celui-là. Je remis mes écouteurs, en tapant sur ma cuisse en rythme. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sentis la présence de mon père. Le regard noir malgré moi, je le dépassai et montai dans la voiture. C'est parti pour de nouvelles aventures chez le médecin... Youhou...

**Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again... So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life, Gonna get you right **

Ce passage me mettait toujours les larmes aux yeux sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi. Accoudée au rebord de ma fenêtre, regardant la nuit, mélancolique, je ne pus me retenir de chanter en même temps que les paroles défilaient derrière moi. J'étais lasse. Lasse de tout ça. Lasse de Lysandre, lasse de Castiel, lasse de Violette et d'Iris, lasse de moi, lasse de mon comportement... Tout quoi. Je regardais au loin avec des envies de suicide.

/Le problème avec ce mec, c'est qu'il est sérieux. Le seul moment où je l'ai vu un peu perdre ses manières c'était en jouant aux jeux vidéos... Faudra qu'on se refasse ça un de ces jours. Même peut-être un pacman familial, mes parents l'adorent. Je me demande comment il régirait dans une situation... Bon sang de dieu ma vieille, arrête de penser à ce genre de trucs, c'est malsain. C'est pas parce que tu lis des trucs suspects que tu dois essayer de replacer ça dans la vraie vie. Là, tu peux être sûre qu'aucun mec te sortira « tu me fais de l'effet » en rougissant un peu et en détournant le regard parce que t'es à moitié allongée sur lui./

Je me noyais sous mon saignement de nez en imaginant la scène (perverse? Nooon),rougis plus que jamais et j'enlevais mon pull. Il faisait vraiment chaud d'un coup. Je me calmais en lisant, et je finis par me coucher.

**Nothing's what it seems to be, I'm a replica, I'm a replica Empty shell inside of me I'm not myself, I'm a replica of me...**

Je ne suis pas moi même, je suis une réplique de moi…Rien n'est ce qu'il semble être, Je suis une réplique, je suis une réplique, Coquille vide à l'intérieur de moi...

Aaaah... Ces paroles merveilleuses. Ouais, je suis une réplique, et alors, voilà ce que j'avais envie de crier. J'avais envie d'avoir une grande discussion avec Lysandre, en fait. Une longue, longue discussion. Je voulais lui expliquer que je ne voulais juste pas dépendre de lui, que je ne voulais, surtout, pas qu'il me pense faible alors que j'étais tout le contraire... Ou pas.

/Mais qu'est-ce que je pense moi? Déjà hier... Alors un peu de calme ma fille, t'arriveras à rien comme ça! Tu vas t'excuser et.../

Bam. Je m'étais envoyé la tête contre la mur pour me faire arrêter de penser. En vérifiant que je ne saignais pas, j'allai me doucher, me séchai tranquillement, et enfilai un corset noir et rouge et une jupe courte de style loligoth de même couleurs, des bas noirs et des bottes qui montaient jusqu'à mi-cuisse, noires avec des sangles rouges et des petits talons. Je tournai sur moi-même, contente du résultat, et descendis boire mon verre de jus de citron. Je me brossai les dents, me coiffai avec une grande application, et enfila mon gros manteau. La seule chose qu'on voyait de ma tenue, ainsi, étaient mes bottes, mais je n'en avais pas grand-chose à faire. Je voulais parler en salle de musique, alors je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter qu'il ne me voie pas aussi mignonn... Re-bam. Un bon coup de mur sur le front, ça secouait le cerveau de bon matin, c'était vivifiant, merveilleux, et surtout dangereux pour la santé mentale, mais vu ce que je pensais avant, je n'en avais plus assez pour m'en inquiéter. Je râlais un peu en arrivant au lycée, espérant que je ne m'étais pas fait de marque, ça ferait tache dans cette image particulièrement soi... Re-re-bam. Quelques personnes se retournèrent en me regardant bizarrement, mais j'étais trop occupée à me battre avec moi-même pur y prêter attention.

**J'aurais pas cru devoir dire ça un jour, mais faut vraiment que tu lui parles... Tu te comportes d'une façon... Flippante. Tu penses n'importe quoi, tu serais pas en train de tomb...**

Et vlan, coup de tête contre un arbre. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de faire ça, je saignais un peu. J'allai saluer Iris et Violette, et attendis toute la journée la fin des cours, enfin, pour pouvoir régler cette histoire de manière plus ou moins définitive. Lorsque le sonnerie retentit, je soupirai de soulagement et partit presque en courant à l'étage. Là, dans la salle de musique, j'enlevai mon manteau (les salles du rez-de-chaussée étaient congelées malgré les radiateurs, je l'avais gardé), et m'assis sur le bord de la fenêtre. Je l'attendais en faisant des petits dessins sur la vitre avec la buée, mais dès que je le sentis se rapprocher, je me tournais vers la porte, un peu anxieuse, assise sagement les mains sur les genoux, pareille à une poupée. Il marqua un temps de pause à l'entrée de la salle, fit un ou deux pas en me regardant avec méfiance. Chacun son tour. Je me levai, pris une grande inspiration malgré le stress qui me nouait le cœur, et m'approchai de lui.

Loaw : Lysandre, je... Je... Suidé'lée. Merde. Je suis... Dé'ée.

Je respirais vite, mais l'air peinait à passer dans mes poumons. Je fis une pause, un instant, une main sur le cœur, puis me redressai.

Loaw : Je te demande pardon. Vraiment. Je suis désolée. J'ai réagi n'importe comment hier. C'est juste que je...

Lysandre : On devrait s'asseoir. Tu en as sûrement pour longtemps. Et tu n'as pas l'air très bien, tu es sûre que...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et mit une main sur mon front, je l'éloignai d'une tape et détournai le regard, je le crains, en rougissant. Je me rassis sur le bord de la fenêtre et il me rejoint.

Loaw : Donc. Une chose. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Jamais. Ne me demande jamais quelque chose par compassion, ou pitié, ou inquiétude. Rien. Hier, si j'ai fait... Ça, c'est parce que, comme je le disais, je ne supporte pas qu'on me prenne de haut. Tu as le droit d'être inquiet à propos de ma maladie, mais ne me le montre pas, c'est tout. Ne me propose pas ton aide car je risque d'accepter, et ce serait la pire chose à faire. Si j'accepte une fois, j'accepte le reste du temps. Je ne dois pas dépendre de toi, c'est hors de question. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air faible devant toi, je ne veux pas que tu me trouves faible, que tu me voies comme un petit être à protéger. Je veux ton respect, pas autre chose. Et, désolée, il faut que je sorte cette réplique, j'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir le dire en vrai. « Je te demande si peu de chose, Lysandre. Juste de régner sur toi. Et toi tu auras enfin la chance d'avoir tout ce que tu veux. Je veux que tu aies peur de moi, que tu m'aimes. Sois ce que je désire et tu trouveras en moi un très fidèle esclave. » Bon, faut arranger un peu, mais je devais le dire. Si tu ressens de la pitié ou de la peine à mon égard ne le montre pas. Ne t'inquiète pas car je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Il avait la tête un peu baissée. Il eut un rictus.

Lysandre : Je crois que tu me prêtes des intentions trop louables...

Il se redressa et releva mon menton pour que je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il avait l'air vraiment différent de d'habitude, plus assuré. Plus... Royal, dans un sens.

Lysandre : Je n'ai pas demandé à rester avec toi par une quelconque pitié, mais parce que j'en avais envie. C'était un parfait prétexte pour passer un peu de temps avec toi qui joue au chat et à la souris sans même t'en rendre compte. Tu t'approches si près de moi que je crois t'avoir attrapée, puis tu fuis, que dis-je, tu te téléportes à des lieues de là, et moi je dois te courir après, tenir le rythme si je ne veux pas être distancé. Tu ne peux pas, Loaw, me dire ce genre de choses, même dans une citation, et t'attendre à ce que je ne réagisse pas. Ça m'est impossible, tu vois. Ne bouge pas, reste là et ne bouge pas, ne t'en vas pas loin de moi.

Pétrifiée par ses paroles, je le vis se rapprocher de moi, avec hésitation, et alors que je me crispai pour encaisser quelque chose – un simple réflexe – je sentis ses bras se refermer autour de moi. Les yeux écarquillés, je m'arrêtai de respirer, peinant à admettre la situation. Lysandre. Moi. Dans les bras de. Bizarre. Quoi. Situation.

Je réussis, je ne sais comment, à replacer les mots dans le bon ordre. Moi, dans les bras de Lysandre, situation bizarre. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

J'eus comme une bouffée de chaleur et je relâchai ma respiration, tout doucement. Il resserra son étreinte, et je passais mes bras dans son dos en tremblant un peu. Hop, rébellion, mon corps avait prit le contrôle des opérations. Je me détendis, me tassai contre lui et enfouis ma tête dans son cou, le cœur prêt à éclater. Après m'être rendue compte de ce que je faisais, je voulus m'écarter, mais lui ne l'entendait pas ainsi, et il me garda contre lui. Par un miracle inexpliqué, je ne le repoussai pas, au contraire.

Loaw (marmonne) : Lysandre... Lysandre je peux pas bien respirer...

Il me lâcha en s'excusant. En quelques secondes, nous fûmes tous deux rattrapés par la situation. De l'extérieur, cela devait ressembler à deux poivrons au bord d'une fenêtre. Nous étions fixes. Et rouges. Très rouges. Et embarrassés. Très très embarrassés. Le regard par terre, j'entrepris de parler, difficilement, avec la voix un peu plus aiguë que d'habitude, certes,mais c'est un détail.

Loaw : Je... Je... Je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive sérieusement, depuis hier je pense des choses bizarres, et ce matin c'était pire que tout, je faisais attention à moi, j'avais envie que tu me trouves mgnnnn... Voilà, et puis j'ai chaud, je me sens mal mais bien, et je crois que je deviens de plus en plus dingue, ce que je viens de dire, c'est clairement du suicide. Lysandre... Je crois que je vais m'enfuir en courant, tu peux le refaire?

Il redressa la tête, surpris, et sourit d'un air... Indéfinissable? Avant de me serrer contre lui de nouveau.

Loaw : Voilà, c'est ça. Je vais exploser je crois.

Lysandre : Retiens-toi, s'il te plaît, ce serait gênant. Comment je ferais pour expliquer pourquoi tu es étalée sur les murs?

Je ris, et lui aussi. Ça me faisait un drôle d'effet de le sentir bouger contre moi, et il me caressa les cheveux, s'arrêtant un peu sur ma nuque avant de recommencer.

Lysandre : Je pense pouvoir te dire pourquoi tu te sens comme ça, mais ça ne va pas te plaire.

Loaw : Dis toujours.

Lysandre : Tu m'aimes.

Je fronçai le nez.

Loaw : T'as raison. Ça me plaît pas.

Lysandre : Tu aurais pu tomber sur quelqu'un de pire.

Loaw : Encore une fois, le problème n'est pas toi mais moi. Si je t'aime, alors je suis vulnérable, tu vois? Si je t'aime je suis faible face à toi, et je ne le supporterais pas.

Lysandre : Moi, je t'aime, donc je suis vulnérable. Je t'aime, donc je suis faible face à toi. Donc tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter, si tu m'aimes, nous sommes au même niveau. Égaux.

Loaw (rougit, marmonne en détournant le regard) : De toute façon, il y a un moyen de vérifier si tu as raison non?

Il se crispa un peu, me regarda très sérieusement.

Lysandre : Tu es sûre?

Je ne répondis pas, brûlée par l'embarras. Il leva son visage vers moi et posa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Plop. J'avais explosé, ça y est. J'étais tellement rouge, j'avais tellement chaud que je crois que je fumais. Clairement, je l'étais. Cette chose pouvait donc vraiment arriver à tout le monde?

Loaw : Tu me promets, que tu es aussi faible que moi?

Lysandre : Bien sûr.

Je me dégageai et me levai pour partir. Juste devant la porte, je m'arrêtai.

Loaw : Alors peut-être que je le suis... Un peu.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est la fin... Je trouvais que c'était le moment parfait pour arrêter, en continuant je risquais de tomber dans le répétitif, et je veux absolument éviter ça. Merci à tous de m'avoir lue etou reviewée \o/

Musique o/

What the hell - Avril Lavigne

So do I say sorry first - Stephanie McIntosh

DJ got us fallin' in love - Usher ft Pitbull

Replica - Sonata Arctica


End file.
